Whats Done in the Dark Comes out in the Light
by KBlanx
Summary: Bo leaves Lauren for Dyson. This is what happens when the good doctor lets her emotions get the best of her and when a new mysterious fae takes an interest in Lauren. Thank you all for your reviews. I am fairly new to this site and this is my first attempt at fanfiction. This is a very Lauren centric story and I promise everyone will see her grow throughout each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Ain't No Sunshine**

"Bo what's going on?" Lauren anxiously asked

All she heard were low moans and groans through the phone. She was about to ask again "Bo-" but the line had cut off and all she could here was the dial tone. Lauren rushed out of her apartment and ran to the crack shack. "Dammit Bo, why must you always hurt yourself?" Lauren said to herself tears forming in her eyes. _What am I going to do? How am I supposed to help? I can't lose her?_ Lauren thought to herself now reaching Bo's. Lauren rushed into the house _Of course they leave the front door open_. Lauren thought to herself. As she looked around she didn't notice any traces of blood or any signs of forced entry. Everything seemed fine. She frowned at the sight realizing Bo may not be here but lying in an alleyway somewhere. She heard a loud thud from where she thought was Bo's room

"Bo?" Lauren called for her lover

Then she heard the sound of something smashing and a scream. Lauren was terrified. All she could think about was her lover's dead body lying on the bed that they have made passionate love on over and over again. She ran up the stairs faster then she had ever ran as images of a dead Bo haunted her mind.

What she saw was an image that would surely haunt her for years to come. The room looked completely destroyed. Broken lamps and shattered glass all over the floor. And there they were, a naked Bo and Dyson fucking on Bo's bed. The two of them hadn't even noticed Laurens arrival. This made her heart drop. She was fucking him even when Lauren asked Bo not too.

Laurens face became red, her body steaming with rage. She saw the ninja star on Bo's dresser. She didn't even hesitate. She picked up the star and flung it across the room hitting Bo's headboard centimeters away from Dyson's head.

"That definitely got your attention" Lauren aggressively said. Tears of anger now rolling down her cheeks. She turned away and ran down the stairs.

"Lauren, Wait!" Bo called out after her

"Bo Don't!" Dyson said trying to stop Bo

Bo ignored him, grabbed her komodo and headed out after Lauren.

"Lauren, wait! Lauren, Stop!" Bo shouted as she finally caught up to Lauren. Bo pulled Lauren around so that they were facing each other. Bo's heart ached as she saw Lauren's expression was filled with pain. Pain that Bo had placed on to her. She went to reach for Lauren's face but Lauren viciously smacked Bo's hand away from her. "Don't you touch me! Don't you ever fucking touch me again!"

Bo was taken aback. She has never seen or heard Lauren this angry. Lauren was never one to let anger get the best of her. That was Bo's job.

"I said no Dyson. That was the one person I said no to. I didn't care if you fucked half of the country, I even had to wait for you to finish fucking someone else to come back to me. I never complained about it. The only thing I ever said was no Dyson." Lauren said boiling with anger

"He got his love back Lauren. He got his love back and I am his mate." Was all Bo could think about saying.

"Just like a fucking succubus." Lauren said in a low voice.

Bo's jaw dropped at those words. Lauren had always loved her for what she was. Succubus and all. But the way Lauren just said succubus was filled with disgust. Bo was speechless. Lauren was satisfied. She had formed a devilish smile and walked away from the succubus.

Bo just stood there in the dead of night, in the middle of the street in her komodo as she watched the beautiful blonde walking away from her.

"She will forgive me. She has to." Bo said to herself. "She always does."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Shout**

Bo started walking back to the crack shack. All she could think about was Lauren's pained expression and the fact that she was the one to put it there. Bo had opened the door to see a shirtless Dyson waiting for her. He could see the hurt and worry in Bo's eyes but he just smiled and said "Hey, It's me and you now." As he brought Bo's chin up so they were staring into each other's eyes. Bo smiled for him. She could see how happy Dyson was. His aura was lighting brighter than she has ever seen him. Dyson embraced Bo in a warm hug.

"Well that was a complete shit show." The voice startled the fae. "That was pretty shitty of the both of you." It said

Bo and Dyson turned to see Kenzi sitting in the kitchen .

"Excuse me?" Dyson asked

"I said that was pretty shitty. No, no not just pretty shitty completely fucked up." Kenzi said

"Weren't you the one that got me my love back?" Dyson asked

"Yes," Kenzi started "I did it because I thought you two were meant for each other. That was until Lauren and Bo showed their love for each other."

"And what? Lauren is her mate?" Dyson scoffed. "She is just a human. She has no right to be with Bo. She has no place with fae. She is just a pathetic human." Dyson said as he forgot who he was talking to.

Kenzi's eyes grew wide. "I see," Kenzi started walking towards the couch and picked up her jacket "then I guess I better get going."

"Kenz, wait." Bo called out to her friend.

"Don't think wolf boy here is so innocent. I know for a fact he could smell Lauren 5 miles away." Kenzi said to Bo

Bo just looked at her and asked "Where are you going?"

"To check on Lauren." Kenzi answered shortly

"You don't even like her, why would you go to her?" Dyson furiously asked

"Us pathetic humans have to stick together." Kenzi called back as she walked out of the door.

Lauren was sitting in her living room drinking her third bottle of wine straight from the bottle.

_I am his mate for life_. Those words replaying in her head. The images of them together stuck in her mind. The more they played the angrier she grew.

_You're just a pathetic human._ A voice in her head had said. _You will never be good enough_. "Shut up!" Lauren said abruptly. But those thoughts kept entering her mind. They kept getting louder and louder "Shut up!" Lauren screamed

She flung the wine bottle into her wall. She was infuriated. She could feel all her rage building inside of her. It was all too much. She walked up and punched her wall. She heard a loud crack from her hand. The pain in her hand was excruciating but invigorating at the same time. She loved this pain. She needed to feel it again. She left a huge hole in her wall. She went on a wall punching spree. Punching through all of her walls, then anything with glass. She smashed everything in her sight. The pictures of her and Bo were being ripped a part, the stuffed animals Bo had given her were now being stabbed. She put everything that reminded her of Bo into a pile in the middle of her living room. She poured lighter fuel onto the pile and then lit it up. The fire consumed all of her passed treasures.

"Burn in hell bitch" came out of Lauren's mouth as she watched the fire growing bigger.

Lauren didn't hear her fire detector sounding off. She definitely didn't hear Kenzi bursting through the door.

Kenzi burst through the doors. She coughed as the smoke started to fill up her lungs. She looked around to see the blonde standing in front of the fire and she noticed the once nicely kept apartment was now completely destroyed.

Kenzi pulled Lauren away from the fire and closer to her. Lauren didn't even realize what just happened. Kenzi put a blanket over the pile to let the fire out. She then ran to open Lauren's back sliding door to let the smoke out. The fire detector finally went off.

"Jeez doc, if you wanted to have a bon fire to roast some marshmallows in you could've at least had it outside." Kenzi joked. She turned to see the anger in Lauren's eyes.

"Hey doc, I'm here" She said

"Why?" Lauren started "Shouldn't you be out celebrating with the succubus and shifter."

"You should be mad at me considering I got the D-man's mojo back" Lauren opened her eyes wide from hearing this bit of information "but I was wrong to ever think that you two weren't meant to be together. You guys love each other. It's you not him." Kenzi quickly said

"Loved" Kenzi turned to Lauren with a questioning look on her face.

"I **loved** Bo. It **was** me." Lauren said.

Kenzi just looked at the doctor, not believing a word she said, and said "Come on let's get you cleaned up. You really did a number on your hand."

Kenzi looked around at Lauren's destroyed apartment "Seriously doc, were you trying to remodel?" Kenzi joked "Did you get your inspiration from the crack shack?" Pointing out the holes in her wall

Lauren just laughed at the young girl.

* * *

The next morning Lauren woke up with a throbbing headache. And a sharp pain from her hand. She looked down at it to see it was badly wrapped in bandages. She had risen slowly from her bed and felt a presence next to her. She turned over to see Kenzi sound asleep next to her. _Well that makes sense_ she thought to herself again noticing the badly wrapped bandaged hand. Kenzi did honestly try to help but she really did not know what she was doing.

A few moments later Kenzi woke up to the sweet smell of "Bacon" she said as she took a huge whiff of the amazing aroma consuming the apartment. Kenzi wasted no time to get up and get her hungry ass down stairs. She let the smell of bacon lead her into the dining room. She saw a huge plate of bacon and another filled with pancakes. Lauren had just walked into her dining room with a plate of scrambled eggs. She caught the expression of the girl in front of her and laughed. Kenzi looked as if she was about to cry.

"Someone is pleased" Lauren teased

"Mmm" Kenzi started as she took a bite out of a crispy bacon strip. "You are a food goddess"

Lauren just laughed "This is just my way of thanking you for taking care of me," Lauren paused for a moment " and sleeping with me" She said raising an eyebrow.

Kenzi looked at her from behind her raised fork "Listen Hot Pants, you would've been one lucky bitch to see my Russian goods" Kenzi joked "Besides you went all chainsaw massacre on your couch and the Kenz does not do floors."

"And if this is the way you are going to thank me than I need to be around way more." Kenzi added

"So my nerd talk won't bother you" Lauren joked

"I didn't say that" Kenzi teased "but you do need a friend." Kenzi was honestly being sincere. She actually felt really bad for Lauren. She had done everything for Bo, hell she risked her life countless of times for Bo, and Bo just threw her aside like last weeks newspaper. Kenzi felt for Lauren, after all she was one of the only other humans that knew about the fae world other than herself. The only difference between the two of them is that Lauren was a slave. She was treated horribly and treated this way, way longer than Kenzi. Kenzi had never had to work for someone after they completely tortured her. She didn't know exactly what Lauren had been through, no one had. She started to understand why Lauren was so cold. Since, she has known Lauren she has been taken advantage of countless amount of times. She understood that Lauren needed someone to be there for her and someone to take care of her, instead of Lauren being the caretaker.

They both smiled at each other. Lauren could see the sincerity in Kenzi's eyes "In that case **we** are having lasagna for dinner." Lauren started as Kenzi looked up at her with her big blue eyes. "Be here no later than six"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Toxic**

It had been a month since the breakup. Kenzi and Lauren had become rather close. They had breakfast together almost every day and dinner almost every night. They tried to fix Lauren's apartment together but one of them would get bored and decide to do something else. Lauren didn't want to hire anybody for fear of someone would realize she destroyed her own home. Lauren had begun teaching Kenzi how to cook. Kenzi started showing Lauren how to be "Bad ass" as she put it. It was nice just to have a friend. A human friend that also knew of the fae world.

"Why do we have to have breakfast so early?" Kenzi asked still half asleep. She and Lauren had gone to a diner for breakfast.

"If we had breakfast according to your time, then technically we would be having dinner" Lauren joked "and we never could have pancakes for dinner"

"Uh yes we could" Kenzi now excited at the idea of pancakes for dinner "It would be amazing. Like surprise sex."

Lauren bust out in laughter "How do they- you know what never mind" Lauren definitely didn't want to hear the young girls explanation on how they were even relatively close especially since she had just started eating her breakfast omelet.

"Just the doc I wanted to see." Tamsin had walked into the diner and up to Lauren and Kenzi's table.

She had startled the two girls "Christ Tamsin" Kenzi let out with her mouth full of food "You really know how to sneak up on someone." Kenzi swallowed the food in her mouth "Were you stalking us?" She asked.

"No, not **you **at least." Tamsin said looking away from Kenzi and over to Lauren.

Lauren had looked up from her plate "Hello Tamsin, What can I help you with?"

"Right down to business that's how I like my women" Tamsin said before taking a seat smiling at Lauren. Lauren couldn't help but blush just a little. "There was an attack on a Light fae clan of elves."

"Whoa elves!" Kenzi interjected "Like the ones that make those delicious cookies."

Tamsin obviously didn't understand the reference so Lauren answered "No Kenz, elves actually are very beautiful fae. They take care of nature and it's natural beauty."

"Yes very beautiful, unless you look like this poor girl" Tamsin added throwing Lauren a report of a badly beaten elf.

Lauren flinched at the picture. The girl looked nothing like a beautiful elf but more like a troll. Her face was swollen and some of her skin had been cut off. "How could anyone do this?" Lauren exclaimed "Elves are peaceful fae."

"That's my job to figure out" Tamsin answered "So don't worry your pretty little head about it." Tamsin added as she patted Lauren's hand

Kenzi saw the flirtation Tamsin was shooting Lauren. And she did not like it one bit. Tamsin was never one to be trusted in Kenzi's eyes. At that moment Lauren had received a text.

"It's Hale." She said as she read the text "He needs me to get over to the compound to take care of the clan of elves. So it might be a long night" She said now looking to Kenzi

"Oh, no. Tonight was supposed to be pasta night" Kenzi said now whining. "Tell the Ash-hole he can go-" Kenzi too then received a text message. "It's Bo." She said. Lauren trying not to focus on the mention of the succubus' name. Kenzi looked over to Tamsin and said "Looks like we are needed to investigate the attack."

Kenzi then looked over at Lauren "Ok fine, we will skip tonight, but tomorrow we are eating twice as much."

Lauren laughed at Kenzi's logic "Deal"

It was a long day at the lab. Lauren had treated at least eleven elves within the past ten hours. All she wanted to do was take a shower and pass out. She jumped in the shower and tried to relax her mind. _Lauren. I need you_, she heard. She looked around and saw no one there. "I really must be tired." She said to herself. _Lauren Please_! She heard it even louder this time. She then heard a loud knock on her door. She quickly got up dried herself as fast as she could and threw on a white tang top and black pajama shorts. She heard the knock again and flung open the door to see Kenzi standing there "Don't you think it is a little too early for breakfast?" Lauren asked.

Kenzi had a worried look on her face "Kenzi are you alright are you hurt?" Lauren asked now going into doctor mode. She pulled Kenzi inside to examine her closely.

"No doc I'm fine." Kenzi said with a worried look still on her face.

"Then what is it?" Lauren asked "If you're looking for food I didn't get to cook"

"No that's not why I'm here even though some chicken parm would be amazing right now"

"Kenzi"

"Okay we were investigating the attack on the elves" Kenzi started frantically "and there was this girl. A girl. She is pretty fucked up. You were the only person we thought of. We had to bring her here."

"Kenzi," Lauren said trying to her calm down "we who?"

At that moment Bo and Dyson came bursting into the apartment. Dyson was holding an almost lifeless girl in his arms. Bo stopped at the sight of a still wet barely dressed Lauren. She tore her eyes off of Lauren then noticed the destroyed apartment and Lauren's still fractured hand. "What the hell happened here? What happened to you? Who hurt you?" Bo asked frantically.

Lauren ignored her and went over to Dyson to check the girls pulse. It was faint but still there. "Take her to my bedroom and lie her down gently on my bed." She ordered. Lauren could still feel Bo's eyes on her. She turned to Bo "You should remember where it is succubus." At this Bo's hunger spiked. She remembered the long sex filled nights with Lauren. She looked at her ex-lover and noticed her aura was dull. It disappointed her. She led Dyson up to Lauren's bedroom.

Kenzi and Lauren came into Lauren's room a moment later with her medical equipment. The almost lifeless girl was lying on her bed almost completely naked.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell happened?" Lauren said starting to examine the girl's body. Once again in doctor mode.

"Well you see doc" Kenzi started "we were on a case, and you know how that goes. We go in we fuck shit up we leave."

"We were investigating the attack on the elves." Bo interjected. "We were led to the red caps. One of them got away and we chased him. He tried to kill her. We couldn't just leave her there to die."

"What is she?" Lauren asked still carefully examine the girls blood stained body

"We don't know. I can smell that she is fae, I can't tell what kind." Dyson answered

Lauren now focused on the girl lying on her bed. Her once light brown skin was now covered with lashes, open wounds and blood. She couldn't help but feel terrible for the girl. She had ripped off the little pieces of clothing she had on to examine her better.

"Damn Lo, if you wanted your privacy all you had to do was ask." Kenzi joked

"Funny Kenz, I'm just looking for any markings or brandings that would distinguish her from any other fae." Lauren answered

_Lo, Kenz_ Bo repeated in her head. _Looks like they really have gotten close_ she thought jealously. Lauren gently turned the girl over to reveal her back "Holy shit!" Lauren exclaimed in horror. The girls back was ripped open with what looked like whip lashes. "What did they do to you?" Lauren asked the barely conscious girl. Lauren did notice some markings on her back but couldn't make them out since the wounds were compromising the markings. Lauren to clean one of the open wounds. The girl hissed in pain once Lauren did this. Lauren turned the girl over onto her back as gently as she could.

"Hey Hun, can you hear me?" Lauren asked. Bo a little jealous of the affection the doctor was showing her patient. Lauren saw the girl try to nod. "Sweetie, you need to tell me what you are can you do that?" There was no answer from the girl. "Can you tell me how I can help you?"

The girl opened her eyes. Lauren was lost in those eyes. They were many different shades of blue. Lauren knew the girl was trying to tell her something. The girl reached out to Lauren's fractured hand. Lauren let her hold her hand. At that moment everything became clear to Lauren. Lauren knew exactly what to do to help the girl. She didn't know how she knew or why she knew but she knew. Lauren quickly picked up the scalpel from her medical bag and swiftly slit across her wrist.

"Fuck Lo, What the Fuck!" Kenzi shouted

"I know what I'm doing" Lauren shouted back. Bo, Dyson and Kenzi all looked at each other trying to understand what just happened.

Laurens wrist was pouring out blood. She gently picked up the girl's head and brought her bleeding wrist to the girl's lips. As soon as the first drop of blood touched the girl's lips her eyes flashed open and what was once blue had turned red. The girl desperately drank from Lauren trying to save her life.

"Lauren she could kill you" Bo exclaimed. "Lauren stop her" She pleaded. "Stop her!" Bo had lunged to the bed to try and separate the two but the room started to violently shake causing Bo to fall to the ground.

Lauren felt herself playing between death and pleasure. The feeling was excruciating but also arousing. Lauren felt herself coming to the edge, she was weaker by the second. She could feel herself letting go. She felt her very soul being extracted from her body_. I am ready_ she thought to herself preparing to die but before she could everything had stopped.

Lauren looked around to see the other three were on the ground. She looked down to see the girl panting for breath, her eyes back to blue.

"We aren't done yet" the girl said panting. The blood helped but the girl was still visibly weak.

Lauren nodded and said "You three may want to wait down stairs." Not looking at anyone but the girl in front of her.

"Like hell" Bo answered "We aren't leaving you with some unknown fae."

"Come on let's leave these two alone" Kenzi said pulling Bo and Dyson along with her. Before she exited the room she shot the doctor two thumbs up.

When they finally exited Lauren climbed on top of the bed. Lauren could see some of the girl's wounds had started healing. . The girl ripped Lauren's shirt off exciting Lauren. Lauren flung her shorts off and the girl pulled Lauren down on to her. Lauren was on her knees on the girl. The girl started to kiss and caress Lauren's entire body. Lauren moaned. She started grinding in to the girl causing them to both gasp in pleasure. They were so indulged in each other that they didn't notice the room shaking again. The girl slid her fingers into Lauren causing her to scream out "Fuck" Lauren still on top of her did the same. "Mm" the girl let out. They were both very pleased mimicking each other's movements. Before Lauren knew what was going on the girl had pushed Lauren off of her and on to her back. She slid herself in between Lauren's legs and starting trailing kisses all over Lauren's neck. It was driving Lauren crazy. The girl had made her way to Lauren's breast teasing her nipples, then down her stomach and finally on to Lauren's clitoris. "Oh" Lauren let out. Her back arched up. Her nails digging into the girl's shoulders. The girl played with Lauren's clitoris with her tongue licking inside and out of her. The room shaking even more now. Lauren was on the edge the girl she didn't even know took her there oh so lovingly. "Fuck!" Lauren shouted as she came, definitely not trying to be discrete. The both of them panting for air. The girl kissed her way up Lauren's body until she was on top of her looking into her eyes and she just smiled. Lauren noticed the girl's body glowing gold, her wounds all healed. Lauren couldn't look away from the girls beautiful blue eyes. She didn't know who this girl was she didn't even know her name but she knew she wanted this girl in her life. They kissed a sweet kiss and Lauren felt like she could melt in the girl's mouth.

The girl looked at Lauren noticing her slit wrist and still fractured hand. She touched Lauren's injuries and Lauren noticed the girl's eyes glowing gold. Blood had come out of the girl's palms and on to Lauren's injuries. Lauren felt as if her mind opened up. She felt overcome with strength.

Instantly Lauren's cut had healed and so did her fractured hand. She also felt completely energized, like a new person and she felt this connection to this girl.

"Thank you, for everything" the girl said with a smile on her face

"Believe me, it was my pleasure" Lauren said kissing the girl another time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Girl**

The girl had fallen asleep on Lauren's bed. Lauren lay next to her now tracing the markings on her back. She thought they looked like a pair of wings but she still wasn't completely sure. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Lauren called out trying not to wake the girl

Kenzi answered "Everything better be covered up I'm not trying to see magical lady parts"

Lauren laughed as Kenzi came in slowly. "I assumed it was safe since the shaking stopped."

Kenzi noticed the girl sound asleep next to Lauren. "Damn, doc you must be giving out some magical lady loving." Kenzi joked "We should start a business."

"We?" Lauren repeated "I'm the one giving the magic loving away" Lauren laughed. She noticed Kenzi was about to say something before she could get her thought out Lauren said "and you are not pimping me out"

"Worth a shot" Kenzi teased. "So what do we know about the goddess over here?"  
"Nothing" Lauren said simply.

"Nothing?" Kenzi repeated

"Nothing at all, not even her name." Lauren said still with a smile on her face

"Getting ass then taking names. I like it" Kenzi nudged the doctor.

"So put some clothes on. We do have to go downstairs and face your demons. Literally" Kenzi knew Lauren wouldn't want to do this. Kenzi walked out the room.

Lauren reluctantly got up from her bed trying not to wake the girl next to her. She walked to the mirror and noticed something was different about her not just physically but she felt different as well. She didn't know what it was but then she noticed all the hickeys around her body. She had the after sex hair and look. _Oh well_ she thought to herself as she got dressed.

When she had reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Bo, Kenzi and Dyson waiting for her in her destroyed living room.

"You look satisfied" Bo said disgustingly. Lauren ignoring her.

"So she is a succubus?" Bo asked trying to figure out her competition.

"God no" Lauren let out with scoff

"So you just fucked for the hell of it?" Bo now aggravated. Lauren just smiled.

"Bo" Dyson had a warning tone.

"She drank your blood" Bo started again ignoring Dyson "she must be a vampire and you almost let her drain you."

"No she isn't" Dyson answered trying to get his girlfriend's attention "she smells nothing like a vampire."

"So what does she smell like?" Bo now asking Dyson

"A sweet sex goddess" Kenzi let out with a smile looking at Lauren.

_How could she fuck someone else right in front of me_ Bo thought to herself. _How dare she_, she was now angry. Dyson interjected "We need to take her to the Ash's compound. She needs to be examined there she needs to answer to him."

"She may not even be light" Lauren answered

"Light property healed her." Dyson scoffed

"As her doctor I'm letting you know she can't go anywhere she is too weak." Lauren was now feeling protective over the fae girl. "Listen wolf, you know nothing about science. You will not take her from here until she is well rested." Lauren was being very assertive. "I will take her to the compound the first thing in the morning." She added

Dyson grew angry at a human telling him what to do.

"So what was that all about then?" Bo asked feeling herself fill with jealousy. Bo had completely ignored the argument that unraveled in front of her.

"What was what about?" Lauren asked "The sex or the blood?"

"Both" Bo grunted

"I don't know" Lauren answered simply

"How'd you know what to do?"

"I don't know."

"How'd you figure out what she is?"

"I don't know what she is."

Bo was now furious "So you know nothing! She could be dangerous. She could've killed you. We don't know what the red caps wanted with her or why they locked her away. You risked your life to save a fae you don't even know."

"Whatever I did saved her. I'm still alive and **believe me it was worth it**." Lauren said now drinking wine out of the bottle. She obviously had no interest in Bo's game of twenty questions, Bo got angry at this. Her eyes flashed blue.

"You don't know a thing about her. You don't know what she is capable of" Bo now inches away from Lauren.

"I can say the same about you succubus" Lauren answered back not standing down. She took another swig of wine really annoying Bo now.

"Whoa there ladies." Kenzi interjected standing between them "We don't even have a pool full of mud for you guys to rumble in." Kenzi said trying to lighten the mood.

But Bo and Lauren did not stand down. Kenzi noticed something different about Lauren "Hey doc you okay?"

"Huh?" Lauren asked now turning towards Kenzi

"You look different." Kenzi was now looking the doc up and down.

"Yeah you do" Dyson said

"Your hand it's healed." Kenzi exclaimed now holding Lauren's hand in her own, turning it over to see it wasn't swollen or that weird yellow anymore.

"Oh yeah it is." Lauren said uninterested in the discovery.

"You don't even have cut in your wrist anymore." Dyson added

"I guess I don't" Lauren answered not looking at the wolf.

"What did she do to you?" Bo asked. Lauren just smiled to herself.

"Your aura," Bo said sizing up Lauren "it's different."

"I'd prefer you not read me again." Lauren answered shortly.

Dyson was uncomfortable with the fact that his girlfriend was interested with her ex-girlfriend's aura. He noticed Bo's eyes flashing blue. He grabbed her and turned her over to face him. Her eyes stopped flashing as she looked at him. He growled.

"That time of the month huh." Kenzi said

Dyson just looked at her with an annoyed look on his face.

"Compose yourself!" Dyson growled at Bo.

Bo and Dyson were now fighting. Kenzi had taken the bottle from Lauren's hand and said "Here we go again." Lauren just ignored them. She couldn't help but think about the girl lying in her bed still naked. She thought of how beautiful this girl was. She seemed exotic. Her skin was light brown, her eyes many shades of blue, her body amazingly toned, her hair long and black. She was about Lauren's height. Lauren's mind wandered back to the moment that just happened in her bedroom. The girls touch was amazingly gentle. Lauren's body shivered at the thought of this. The girls kiss was so sweet, her blood even sweeter. Lauren bit her lips out of hunger for the girl's body again. Bo noticed Lauren's aura spike. She knew Lauren was thinking about the girl. She was furious and threw Dyson to the ground since he was standing in the way of the sight of Lauren. Lauren saw Bo's eyes flashing blue. She suddenly felt an empty space within herself then she heard a thud coming from her room. "No" Lauren called out as she ran past the hungry succubus and the wolf now on the ground. Kenzi was right behind her. Lauren flung her bedroom door open. The window was wide open and the girl was gone.

"Where is she?" Dyson panted as he came into the room

Lauren looked at the spot where the girl had been laying on just moments before. She saw a note now left in that spot. She picked it up and read it

_Until we meet again Lauren_

Lauren smiled at the thought of seeing her again but she frowned for she didn't know when that would be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Swimming Pool**

"Come on succubus?" Tamsin said as she dragged Bo out of the Dal.

"Trying to get some tonight?" Bo slurred trying to sound seductive but was way too drunk.

"Believe me I am not going to be on the end of a drunken succubus booty call."

Bo remembered those words and it stung her to hear them again.

"AHH" Tamsin heard a cry.

"What was that?" she asked looking around to see if someone was hurt

"What was what?" Bo was obviously not aware of what was going on.

Tamsin then saw a man running from an alley. Then she saw a tall blonde run after him and then a petite raven haired girl right behind her. "Shit" she called out as she realized who they were. She dropped Bo on the ground and ran after them.

"Fuck" Kenzi called out. She had trip over herself and fell to the ground.

Lauren turned to see Kenzi on the floor and went to go help her friend.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Kenzi asked furiously as Lauren started to help her up

"Kenz" Lauren started as she brought Kenzi's chin up so that they were staring into each other's eyes, "I would never let anything hurt you."

Kenzi looked into those big brown eyes and she knew she could trust in them. It wasn't like Kenzi was a damsel in distress but when it came to the fae a human needed all the help they could get. Especially if that help came from a super gorgeous doctor.

"Fine," Kenzi let out as she let Lauren lift her up "but we can't go and try and kill fae just because the fae chicka made you into some super human."

Lauren had changed. She was much faster and way stronger. She started to physically heal faster than any human should have the capability to. Kenzi even noticed that Lauren wasn't that socially awkward genius doctor she came to know. She was after-hours Lauren now. She wasn't afraid of confrontation, she was assertive, she could have a good time and Kenzi loved having a good time with Lauren. They had spent so much time together and Kenzi found herself not wanting to part from her newly found friend. She was only ever like this with Bo, but it was different with Lauren. She wanted more of Lauren every minute of the day.

"I know you want to find her" Kenzi was now jealous of how important the girl was to Lauren "but this is getting us nowhere and we have somewhere to be."

"Hey are you girls alright?" Tamsin had caught up to the both of them. She then saw Lauren and couldn't tear her eyes off of the other blonde. Lauren was wearing a tight white t-shirt. She had on blue skinny jeans that really accentuated her ass and black boots. _Wow she looks amazing_ Tamsin thought to herself. She barely ever saw Lauren this loose.

Kenzi noticed Tamsin's eyes eating up Lauren. "Yeah **we** are fine." Kenzi answered trying to bring Tamsin's attention off of Lauren. "Now if you will excuse us **we** have somewhere to be." Kenzi then wrapped her arm around Lauren's. Lauren just smiled at the girl.

"Uhmm excuse me Valkyrie, but you just completely dropped me. Literally!" Bo had slurred out stumbling over to Tamsin. Tamsin just rolled her eyes and turned towards Bo.

Bo stopped in her tracks when she saw Kenzi and Lauren. She could see how amazingly bright Kenzi's aura was. It was never this bright, not even for Nate. She them noticed Kenzi was holding on to Lauren and looking Lauren up and down. "Ugh" Bo let out before she almost fell to the ground.

"Whoa there girl" Tamsin said as she caught Bo "I got you."

"This was a great little reunion" Lauren said as shot a death stare over to the barely conscious Bo "but we need to get going. Tamsin." She nodded as she and Kenzi waked away.

Lauren and Kenzi had been walking for twenty minutes "Where the hell is this place?" Lauren was now whining.

"Don't get your hot pants up in a bunch." Kenzi joked "We're here." She said pointing to what looked like a warehouse.

"What? That?" Lauren had a disgusted look on her face.

"Let's go Doctor OCD." Kenzi said now rolling her eyes and pulling Lauren towards the warehouse.

As they walked up to the enormous doors Lauren noticed a huge man in black standing in front of them. The man saw them walking up to the door. He smiled at Kenzi and she nodded back to him. He slid one of the doors open. Kenzi grabbed Lauren's hand and dragged her into the warehouse. They came into a long dimly lit hallway. Lauren looked nervous. Kenzi noticing the nervousness in Lauren's expression squeezed her hand tighter. Kenzi couldn't help but notice how amazingly right there hands fit together. The closer they approached the door at the end of the hall the louder the dance music got. There was another man standing in front of the door. He smiled at Kenzi "It's been a while." He said to her.

"Ehh, you know life man." She responded

As he opened the door the music went rushing to their ears loudly. Lauren could feel her body vibrating to the beat. Kenzi's face lit up as she walked into the familiar scene of the underground night club.

"It's something isn't it?" She said smiling as she scanned the entire area surrounding her.

"Wow" Lauren let out.

"Come on" Kenzi said still holding Lauren's hand now pulling her to the bar.

"Two Devil's playgrounds Joe" Kenzi called over to the bartender.

"What's that?" Lauren asked.

"Hell in your mouth, but heaven in your mind." Kenzi responded with a smirk.

Lauren was now even more nervous than she was before. She was starting to regret agreeing to let Kenzi take her out. Kenzi noticed Lauren's unnerving expression "Hey trust me." She said to Lauren squeezing her thigh. Lauren looked into those blue eyes and smiled.

The bartender came back with their drinks and placed it right in front of the two. "Fine," Lauren started grabbing the drinks and handing one to Kenzi "Here goes everything." She took the drink in one shot. Kenzi was right. It burned like hell going down her throat. She wasn't sure if she could keep it down but once she swallowed she felt her entire body loosen up. Her mind felt like it was being massaged with hundreds of vibrations. She looked over to Kenzi who had a huge grin across her face.

5 Devil's playgrounds later Kenzi and Lauren were dancing together, more like groping on the dance floor. Kenzi had met up with a bunch of other regulars from the club that she had come to know. They had gone to the dance floor as a group.

"I have to pee." Lauren slurred out

"Need me to hold your hand." Kenzi said as she held out her hand.

"No, no stay with your friends." Lauren said as she stumbled away from the group

She walked over to a narrow hall she thought the bathroom would be by. She could see curtains at the end of the hall. She felt a pull towards them. Her heart would beat faster every step she took towards the curtains. She walked over and parted the curtains. She walked into a private room. It had one long crescent shaped red couch and a pole in the middle. She could see what looked like a stripper standing in the middle of the room. She was wearing black lacey sequenced under, a black bra and black stilettos. Her back was towards Lauren. As Lauren walked over to the stripper she noticed familiar markings on her back. Wings.

"You" She gasped.

The girl turned around and Lauren got lost into those blue eyes again. The girl smiled at Lauren. Lauren noticed the girl looked nothing like the weak fae that lay in her bed weeks ago. She looked naturally strong and very well rested.

"Hello Doctor." She said with a big smile on her face.

Lauren was still lost in her eyes. She had so much to ask the girl but she couldn't find the words to say. She wasn't sure if it was because she was shocked to see the girl or it was the 5 Devil's Playgrounds she drank.

"Come" she said reaching out to Lauren. Lauren obeyed and took the girls hand. "I know you have a lot to ask me," the girl started. "I'll answer any questions you have if you let me dance with you." The girl was smirking at Lauren. Lauren just nodded.

The girl sat Lauren down onto the couch. The girl straddled Lauren and started to dance on her. Lauren felt a rush of energy from the contact. "What did you do to me?" Lauren asked the girl finally finding the strength to speak.

"I only tried to heal you but my body thought I should do more." The girl said still dancing on Lauren. "It decided you deserved more."

"Why?" Lauren asked still loving the contact the girl was giving her.

"It knows you are my savior." She said simply.

"Why did you leave?"

"I couldn't let anyone know where I am, not the Ash and especially not the Morrigan." The girl said as she slowed down her dance.

"I can protect you." Lauren sounded like a needy child.

The girl smiled "I don't need protection. I need energy. I need you." The girl's voice was husky.

"What are you?" Lauren was trying to keep herself composed but was easily giving into the fae.

"I can't, not without putting you in danger. I couldn't let anything happen to you, now can I?"

The girl started to kiss Lauren's neck. Lauren moaned at the feeling of the girls lip's touching her again. "I can take care of myself." Lauren moaned out.

"I know you can" the girl whispered into Lauren's neck.

"It was you. Wasn't it?" Lauren whispered to the girl. "You called out to me before they brought you to me."

"Yes," the girl wanted to take more of Lauren.

"How?" It came out as a moan.

"You aren't like any other human" the girl started as she was caressing Lauren. "You have seen and felt things most humans never get to. Your mind is very open. I needed you and you answered." Lauren knew the girl was feeding off of Lauren's sexual energy. She was glowing gold again.

Lauren wanted more, she needed more, but the girl had stopped and turned towards the curtains. "Someone's coming." She said lifting herself off of Lauren about to leave the room.

"Wait" Lauren pleaded with the girl grabbing her arm. "Will I see you again? Soon?"

The girl looked into Lauren's big brown eyes smiled and said "Definitely. I couldn't stay away if I wanted to."

The girl went to walk away "Wait" Lauren called out again "What's your name?"

The girl turned around looked at Lauren a smile still on her face "Halo" she answered.

"Halo," Lauren repeated, loving the way her name rolled off her tongue. "It's nice to meet you" Lauren said smiling over to the girl.

"It's my pleasure doctor." Halo planted a kiss on Lauren. Lauren knew she had to leave but didn't want her to stop. Once they parted the girl had slipped out of the room.

"Hey Lo, I've been looking everywhere for you." Kenzi said as she tripped over her feet to walk over to Lauren.

Lauren was still staring at the spot the girl was just a moment before. She came to her senses and turned to Kenzi "Uh yeah, I still can't find the bathroom." She said as she let out a weak laugh.

Kenzi burst into a fit of laughter "Let's go find he jon doc."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Crash Crash Burn**

"She was right there, right in front of me" The drunken succubus said as Tamsin laid her down onto her bed. She was gesturing to an empty space in front of her. "And she looked so fucking gorgeous." Bo was now covering her eyes with her arm.

"Yes she did." Tamsin whispered to herself.

"Her aura," Bo started again "her aura was so bright."

"Well you tend to have that effect on people. You are a succubus you know." Tamsin reminded Bo.

"Not the effect Lauren had on her." Bo was whining.

"Wait what?" Tamsin was confused "Whose aura are you talking about?"

"Kenzi's" Bo cried out

"What?" Tamsin's eyes widened.

"Kenzi, she is falling for Lauren. How could she? She is supposed to be my best friend."

"Who could blame her?" Tamsin whispered to herself.

Bo heard her comment. "Kenzi's aura wasn't the only one burning bright for Lauren." Bo said as she lifted herself up to look at the Valkyrie.

"Listen succubus," Tamsin started angrily "you chose the wolf and tossed Lauren aside. And as for your best friend, you haven't even given her the time of day"

"Excuse me" Bo was angry at Tamsin for calling her out on her mistakes.

"You heard me" Tamsin started again "If your head wasn't so far up the wolf's ass then you probably would've realized what was happening with the two humans in your life." Bo was being possessed with anger she stood up to face the Valkyrie. Tamsin continued "You are pathetic!"

The words shot into Bo like a snipers bullet. "You are a pathetic shell of a woman." Tamsin was not backing down. "You use to be amazing, you had potential. Now all you do is drink your pain away and fuck anyone with a pulse. You won't fight for anything anymore. Not even for the woman you supposedly cared for."

"I do love her." Bo shot back

"Then you must not know what the meaning of love is. You broke her heart. She loved you no matter what you did." Tamsin was growing angrier as she thought of what Bo did to hurt Lauren. "You ripped out her heart and fucked the wolf on top of that. You know what?" she said as she started to walk out the room "You and the wolf deserve each other."

Kenzi and Lauren had stumbled into Lauren's apartment bursting with laughter. The both of them were obviously wasted out of there mind. "Help me to my room" Lauren called to Kenzi

"I can't even get up the stairs myself" Kenzi slurred out "Let's take the stairs down."

They tripped up the stairs and made it into Lauren's room. Lauren fell onto her bed.

"Yo Lo," Kenzi stopped herself and started laughing "Ha, that rhymed."

Lauren was laughing at Kenzi. She lifted herself up and started try and undress herself. She became tired of moving around too much "Help me" she said to Kenzi.

Kenzi raised her eyebrow. She wanted this; there was no way she was objecting to it. She stumbled her way over to Lauren. She straddled Lauren. Lauren surprised at this raised her eyebrow. Kenzi grabbed Laure's shirt and started to raise it up slowly. She watched herself lift up the shirt revealing Lauren's abs, how toned Lauren's body is, then over her breast, damn her bra is sexy, and then finally over Lauren's head.

Lauren watched Kenzi's face as she undressed her. She noticed Kenzi's eyes lighting up. After the shirt was off Lauren wouldn't tear her eyes off of Kenzi. Kenzi stared back at her. Her heart racing. Lauren didn't know what she was doing or why she was doing it but she pulled Kenzi's face closer to hers and planted a sweet kiss on to Kenzi's lips.

Kenzi moaned into her mouth. She was never into girls but she was loving the doctor. They parted "I'm so sorry" Lauren said not knowing what came over her. Kenzi didn't answer. She just looked into Lauren's eyes. She pulled Lauren into another kiss. This time she made sure they wouldn't stop. Kenzi was still on top of Lauren and Lauren was topless. Lauren tore Kenzi's shirt off and pressed the girl closer to her body. "Whoa" Kenzi let out as she felt the touch of Lauren's body against hers. Lauren had snapped Kenzi's bra off then pinned her down onto the bed. She then tore Kenzi's pants and underwear off at the same time. Lauren lunged into Kenzi planting kisses and bites all over her body. The usually gentle doctor was being rough and Kenzi wanted more of her. Kenzi spun Lauren onto her back and started to completely undress her. She was never so desperate to get any woman naked. Lauren grabbed Kenzi and placed her on top of her. She wasted no time she slid her fingers into Kenzi "Shit" Kenzi whispered. She had never done this before. Lauren was biting Kenzi's collar bone. The deeper she went the harder she bit. She knew she was being rougher than usual but the Russian seemed to give in to it. The pain hurt so well. Kenzi was being brought over to the edge. "Lauren" she called out as she came.

Lauren was now driving Kenzi back to the crack shack. They woke up next to each other still completely naked. Breakfast was silent. They both took showers and got dressed without saying a word to one another. Lauren was pulling up to the shack. "Are we going to mention last night at all?" she asked Kenzi

Kenzi just looked down "It's her not me" she answered

"I told you I'm done with her." Lauren tried to assure Kenzi

"We both know that's a lie." Kenzi said now looking at Lauren. "And now you are going around looking for that fae girl, and Tamsin is drooling over you."

"Tamsin?" Lauren's eyes were wide

"Yeah," Kenzi sighed out. She was about to step out the car but Lauren grabbed her, pulled Kenzi closer to her then kissed Kenzi.

"We will talk about this over dinner tonight" Lauren said once their lips parted "Don't be late."

Kenzi walked out the car. Lauren had driven down the road then noticed Kenzi had left her phone in the passenger seat. _She wouldn't be able to live without it_ she thought as she turned the car around.

Kenzi had walked into the crack shack. She saw Bo waiting for her at the table. Ever since Bo chose Dyson over Lauren their friendship had hit a brick wall. Bo would fight with Dyson in the morning then fuck him at night. She was always doing something with him and decided that she didn't have to include Kenzi in the mix anymore. Kenzi didn't want to be around the wolf anyways. His attitude towards humans had changed and she, being a human, wasn't too fond of it. Bo was jealous of how close Kenzi and Lauren had gotten. They had barely ever said one word to each other anymore but Kenzi would open up to Lauren in a heartbeat.

"Have fun last night?" Bo asked Kenzi as she sipped at her coffee.

"Yup" was Kenzi's short reply.

"Did my girl make you happy?" Bo now was rising from the kitchen table

"Your girl?" Kenzi repeated angry at Bo's remark "You can't have the wolf and Lauren. That's not how Lauren's world works."

"And you would know all about Lauren wouldn't you" Bo was staring Kenzi down

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kenzi said walking away from Bo

Bo grabbed Kenzi's arm roughly and pulled Kenzi in closer to her. Her eyes were blue. Kenzi became terrified.

Bo brought her lips to Kenzi's ears and she whispered "I can sense her all over you."

Kenzi's eyes filled with fear. Before she knew it Bo had spun her on the ground. Kenzi's head banged into the ground. She had a small gash on her forehead. Bo stood over Kenzi, her eyes still blue. She crouched down and said "You were supposed to be my best friend. Now you will know your place amongst us fae."

Kenzi's eyes started letting out streams of tears. She knew Bo's succubus self would overcome Bo and hurt her. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come but it never did. She opened her eyes and saw Bo had been pinned to the ground by Lauren. The two women were struggling on the floor. Bo was under Lauren squirming to get free but Lauren was too strong. Bo lifted her lips up and started sucking chi from Lauren's lips. Lauren was struggling to stop the succubus. She found the strength to form a fist and give one hard strong hit to the succubus' face knocking her out.

Lauren grabbed Kenzi and lifted her up "I told you I'd never let anything hurt you." She said as she made sure Kenzi was alright. "You're staying with me." Kenzi was not going to protest getting away from the succubus especially if it meant spending time with the doctor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Heavy in Your Arms**

Bo woke up with a throbbing headache. The left side of her face felt like it was stepped on by an ogre. She lifted herself up from the ground as she grabbed the left side of her face in agony. She looked around the shack and tried to remember what happened. The last thing she remembered was Tamsin laying her down on her bed. That was just after she saw Lauren and Kenzi.

"Kenzi!" She finally remembered what had happened. She attacked the petite girl, her best friend. "No" tears started running down her cheeks. She could see what was happening right before her eyes. She wanted to stop herself but her succubus wrath had taken over. She tried calling out to Kenzi but that just made her succubus even angrier. She ran to the girl's room to see if any trace of her was still there. She saw Kenzi's room empty. The dresser had been opened and there were no clothes in them. Bo then flung the closet door open to see it too was empty. "No, no no!" Bo was hysterically sobbing. She fell to the ground landing on her knees. "What did I do?" The more she sobbed the more her face hurt but she didn't care. She deserved this pain for going after her best friend, her sister. Kenzi was the first one to accept Bo for what she is. Kenzi was always by her side, no matter what Bo had done. _She stole our girl_ the thought came rushing into her mind. "No!" she screamed still sobbing uncontrollably. Her succubus was infuriated at Bo for feeling this sorry for attacking the girl but Bo's sadness overcame the anger. "I have to fix this." She said through sobs but she couldn't find the strength in her to lift herself up. "I…I…I" was all she could let out as she gasped for air in between her tears. Bo was angry at her succubus but even more at herself_. I should've been stronger_ she thought to herself. _You're losing. It's only a matter of time before I completely take over_. Her succubus taunted her. Bo just stayed there on her knees grabbing at her hair tears rushing down her face. The physical and emotional pain overwhelming her with every tear drop she shed.

Lauren was cleaning the small cut on Kenzi's forehead. Kenzi had been crying the entire time they were together but she didn't say a word. She couldn't even look at Lauren. She felt horrible and weak. She was thankful that Lauren had been there to save her but she was so ashamed of the whole situation. _I did sleep with my best friends girl_ she thought _I deserve this_. Lauren put an alcohol swab up to Kenzi's cut, Kenzi winced in pain at the contact.

"I'm sorry" Lauren said as she brought Kenzi's chin up. Kenzi still wouldn't look at her. Lauren was wondering what was going on through her head. Lauren finished cleaning her cut and placed a bandage on top of it.

"Last night," Kenzi started still facing away from Lauren "should've never happened."

Lauren was shocked. She thought Kenzi wanted her, wanted this. "What?"

"You are Bo's. You will always be." Kenzi said abruptly now bringing her eyes to Lauren.

"No one owns me." Lauren said shortly "Especially not **her**."

Tears were streaming down Kenzi's cheeks. She was furious. "You are hers, just like you were the Ash's. You are her slave." She turned away from Lauren.

Lauren grew angry. Kenzi never called her a slave before at least not to her face. "Slave!" Lauren exclaimed "I am no one's slave. I struggled for years to be my own person and no one will take that from me." Lauren turned the girl around so that they were facing each other. "How could you even say that?"

Kenzi couldn't hold it in anymore. She started to sob uncontrollably on to Lauren's shoulder. Lauren was still very angry at Kenzi, but she was hurting and she could see that. There was no way she would make Kenzi hurt anymore. She just held on to the young girl tightly. Kenzi loved that Lauren always knew how to comfort someone. She didn't have to say a word and Kenzi felt safe in Lauren's arms.

Tamsin had walked in to the lab and saw the two humans hugging each other. She felt a sting of jealousy as she watched Lauren holding the girl in her arms. She wanted to be in Lauren's arm. She watched behind the door as she saw Kenzi finally bring her face up to look at Lauren. Lauren still had her arms around her. Tamsin didn't have to be a succubus to be able to tell that something had happened between them.

"You're amazing" Kenzi said looking into Lauren's eyes "You saved me from Bo." Tamsin's eyebrows rose since she always thought the human was safe with the succubus. She knew the two were having their issues but she didn't think that Bo would ever hurt Kenzi.

"Seriously doc," Kenzi said as she tried to put on a small smile "You really knocked the bitch out, and in one punch." Lauren smiled as she remembered the satisfaction she had not only in knocking out her cheating ex but also in being at the right place in the right time for once. Tamsin couldn't believe Lauren had the strength to knock any one out, let alone a fae and especially not in one punch.

Tamsin then saw Kenzi kiss Lauren passionately. She was careful not to make any noise. She wanted to walk over to the two women and rip them apart then take Lauren as her own. But she couldn't bring herself to move an inch.

"She said she could sense you on me." Kenzi said parting her lips from Lauren.

"She said my aura was different, maybe it affected yours after last night."

"Last night, was amazing" Kenzi said as she looked up to Lauren. Tamsin became angry as she realized what had happened between the two. She did not like it one bit. Kenzi started to speak again "It was everything that I wanted."

"But..." Lauren said anticipating the rest

"It can never happen again." Kenzi said looking down and letting go of Lauren. "Bo, no matter what, is my best friend. And as much as you may not believe it she, she loves you. I can't do this to her." Kenzi's eyes were filling with tears.

"I understand" Lauren said feeling horrible for Kenzi. She knew Kenzi wanted her bad and the truth was Lauren wanted her too but she couldn't have anything real, at least not yet it was way too soon. But she did hope that the events of last night would repeat themselves. Kenzi wasn't one to give up too easily and neither was Lauren. They just needed to take it one step at a time.

Lauren embraced Kenzi in a tight warm hug. Tamsin decided to finally walk up to the two. She didn't have any intentions on claiming Lauren as her own anymore, she could see how much the both of them were hurting. She wasn't that much of a bitch.

"Mhmm" Tamsin tried to make it seem as if she was clearing her throat. The two humans parted away from each other as Tamsin interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever it is you two are doing" Tamsin was trying to put on her regular cold demeanor "but I need to consult with the good doctor about a case." Kenzi did not like the way she had said "good doctor."

"Uhmm yes" Lauren said nervously "What can I help you with Tamsin?" Lauren was trying not to think about what Kenzi said about Tamsin having a thing for her.

Tamsin was trying to keep her cool so was Kenzi. The tension between them was obvious. They both longed for the same woman but neither of them could have her. "Three dark fae elders were killed last night." Tamsin said as she handed Lauren a manila envelope.

"Dark fae?" Lauren asked "Why isn't this being brought up to the Morrigan?"

"Hale's new peace offering means the light will help the dark with whatever it is they need within reason. Besides," Tamsin added "you are the best at what you do."

Lauren smiled at Tamsin, not because she was flattered but because she knew it was true. No one was better than Lauren, no human or fae. Especially now that Halo made her into some superhuman she was even better at her profession. Whatever Halo did to her, she wasn't really complaining. Lauren looked over the report. The faes looked strained. Their veins had popped out and their muscles were contracting. She didn't know how this could be since they were clearly dead.

"They were found at their separate houses, miles away from each other." Tamsin started giving Lauren the details. "They were petrified."

"How is that even possible?" Kenzi asked trying to make her presence known.

"That's where the good doctor is needed." Tamsin said not looking at the raven haired human. There it was again, "good doctor." How Kenzi hated hearing those words coming out of that mouth.

Lauren wasn't oblivious to the tension between the two "I'll get this back to you as soon as I can." She was trying to get Tamsin to leave.

"You have an hour before the wolf comes to get you report."

"What?" Lauren and Kenzi said in unison.

"Not a big fan of the wolf anymore I can see." Tamsin said shooting a look over to Kenzi.

"He is not coming anywhere near us." Lauren said referring to herself and Kenzi. Tamsin could see that Lauren wasn't just refusing to see the wolf because she hated him, she was protecting Kenzi. And Lauren was, she didn't trust Dyson. After Bo had attacked Kenzi and Lauren had knocked her out she was sure the wolf would rush to her aid and try and come after the two humans for attacking a fae.

"Then it looks like I'm not going anywhere for an hour."

Kenzi loathed the idea of having to spend a whole hour with Tamsin. "Great"

Dyson had gone to see Bo, since Tamsin called him and said she would get the report for him. He honestly only wanted to go to the lab to rub his superiority in Lauren's face, even though his relationship with Bo wasn't going the way he wanted it to. He was fae so it meant that Bo didn't need anyone else to heal or feed from, but she still used others. He hadn't heard from Bo for two days. He entered the shack to see Bo on the couch holding an ice pack to her face. "Bo?" Dyson called out. Bo didn't even look at him.

"What happened?" He asked trying to get a response out of his girlfriend.

"I was ambushed." Bo lied.

"Where? By who?"

"I don't know" Bo didn't feel like coming up with some big story.

"Why didn't you call me to heal?"

"I don't need you to be my hero every time I get a little scratch." Bo was getting irritated by Dyson's presence.

"So why didn't you heal from someone else?" Dyson was letting Bo know he knew she was sleeping with others.

Bo didn't care that he knew. Right now all she could think about was Kenzi and Lauren. "I'm a big girl Dyson. I can heal normally." Bo wanted to feel the pain for as long as she could. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself for what she did.

Dyson noticed how puffy Bo's eyes were "Have you been crying?" he asked her.

Bo then started sobbing. She was angry at herself for attacking Kenzi, for choosing Dyson, for loosing Lauren. Dyson reached out to embrace Bo but she quickly got up "I just need to be alone right now"

"The only fae I can think of that can have this sort of affect," Lauren started as she had pondered over the report for an hour "are gorgons and basilisk. But I will honestly have no idea what type of fae did this until I do a full autopsy, which will take way longer than an hour."

"Stunning" Tamsin said looking the doctor up and down. "I'll let the wolf know." She quickly added. "Thanks for the help doctor." She said as she grabbed the report from Lauren's hand touching them for a little bit too long. "I better get going."

"Oh, gee. Already?" Kenzi said being sarcastic. Tamsin just rolled her eyes and headed out the lab.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Welcome Home**

It had been two weeks since Bo attacked Kenzi. Kenzi was staying with Lauren. Living with Lauren was way different than living with Bo. She actually had to clean. She had to be neat and orderly. She even had to cook, but she didn't mind these changes. She felt safe with Lauren and would do anything to stay with her. When it came to their relationship it was strictly friendly. They didn't act as if they never had sex but they tried looking past that to just enjoy each other. Before anything they were friends and they both liked it that way, yeah Kenzi wanted more but in a way she didn't. She didn't want a disaster to ensue and destroy their friendship if they ever really did get together so for now she was playing it safe.

Bo, on the other hand, was doing anything to get herself killed. She had taken cases on by herself. She would let other fae attack her and barely put up a fight. She even refused to feed. When it came to Dyson, Bo would just disregard him and he would come crawling back to her like a love sick puppy. She blamed him for everything. He was the reason she lost Lauren. He was the reason Kenzi was driven into Lauren's arms. If it wasn't for him the two of them would've never found each other. Bo would've never attacked Kenzi and Lauren would've never had to knock Bo out. Bo became sick to her stomach every time she remembered the fact that Lauren hit her, and amazingly hard. She never knew Lauren to be violent or even that strong. The only reason why Bo was still alive was because the chi she had sucked from Lauren was still very strong. It was an amazing sensation. She had to fight with herself to not barge into the lab and attack Lauren. She stopped herself from knocking on Lauren's door plenty of times. She wanted to fix everything but she didn't know how. She fucked up royally.

Bo had gotten a call from Tamsin to meet her by some abandoned building. She was walking towards the building as she saw the blonde standing there. Tamsin looked at Bo and felt sorry for the succubus. She was visibly weaker and thinner. She had scratches and bruises all over her body. "When was the last time you fed?" she asked

"What did you call me here for?" Bo said ignoring Tamsin's question.

"Well you see" Tamsin started but Bo noticed her eyes trail off

"Why do we have to walk all the way to the middle of nowhere to meet up with the Valkyrie?" Kenzi was whining.

"She said she needed me to examine a body out here." Lauren said "and besides you could've stayed home." Kenzi loved the way home sounded coming from Lauren's mouth.

"And leave you and the Valkyrie alone," Kenzi replied "I don't think so. Besides, you haven't answered my question"

Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Hey doc, don't roll your eyes it's a serious question" Kenzi said "So, does Hogwarts exist?"

Lauren just smiled at the girl. They were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't notice Tamsin or Bo. Lauren felt this pull towards the abandoned building. She finally looked up to see Tamsin and Bo standing five feet away from her. She grabbed Kenzi and pulled her closer to her. She wanted the succubus to know if she had to she would hurt her again.

"What the fuck is going on!" Lauren shouted at Tamsin

Kenzi couldn't pull her eyes off of Bo. She was scared of her but she also felt sorry for her. Kenzi knew that Bo would never intentionally hurt her but her succubus would. Kenzi couldn't believe that it had only been two weeks since she has seen the succubus. Those two weeks had really taken a toll on Bo.

Bo couldn't look at either of them. She knew she looked horrible. This was not the way she wanted either of them to see her, but this is what she had done to herself. She was pathetic.

"Look before you try and kill me" Tamsin started out "I really need you to hear me out." Tamsin was clearly talking to Lauren. She was the only one furious. Lauren didn't let go of her grip on Kenzi, she wouldn't let the succubus have another chance at attacking her.

When Tamsin figured it was ok for her to speak again she started "There has been some fucked up shit going on in both the human and fae world. It affects all of us. It's like no one else has noticed." Lauren then started to think about what the Valkyrie had just said. There were many mysterious deaths in the fae world. There were also many human crimes being committed. The news channels had been flooded with reports of wanted people.

"You all clearly have your issues" Tamsin started again "but we need to figure this shit out, together"

"Fine" Lauren let out "I will help you but **she** comes nowhere near us." Lauren was pointing to Bo.

_She_, Bo could hear the hate in that word. She still couldn't bring herself to look up.

Kenzi also noticed the hate in Lauren's voice. She did want to speak to Bo again, hell she was even happy to see her, even if she looked horrible but she knew she wouldn't be able to face the succubus yet.

Tamsin looked over to Bo and saw no objection "Deal."

Bo finally brought her eyes up to the other women. She noticed Kenzi staring at her and the look in her eyes. She couldn't tell if it was pain or sorrow. She also noticed Lauren avoiding any eye contact with her but she loved the way the sun shined off of Lauren and radiated her beauty.

Lauren felt a pull again towards the abandoned building "Tamsin" she said looking over to the building "Why did you want to meet here?"

Before Tamsin could answer Lauren felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She hunched over, grabbed her stomach and let out a small cry. She was bleeding. An arrow pierced through her skin. Lauren pulled the arrow out.

"Lauren," Kenzi and Bo let out reaching for the blonde. Lauren straightened herself up before they could touch her. She had already healed, surprising Bo and Tamsin. They knew nothing about Lauren's new abilities.

Tamsin started scanning the premises. She then felt a pain in her leg. She grabbed it from where the pain was coming from and noticed an arrow had grazed her leg. She then looked up to see around seven red caps surrounding them.

"Great shot" one of them had said sarcastically to another. "If you want something done, you gotta do it yourself." He said before he lunged at Tamsin. She took him down easily. The men ambushed the girls. Tamsin and Lauren were protecting the other two as best as they could. They were swinging at them with hard swift punches. Kenzi managed to pick up a bat from the one Lauren just knocked out at swung at the red caps. Bo was trying hard to fight them off but she was weak, she hadn't fed in two weeks. They were each taking one on. Lauren's had started to run and she ran right after him. He led her behind the building. He stopped once he realized there was nowhere else to run. He turned around and saw Lauren staring him down. He laughed at the sight of the human, He thought he was being chased by the Valkyrie. Lauren lunged at him but he grabbed her and threw her to the ground. He kicked her stomach while she was trying to get up sending Lauren five feet away into a pile of cardboard and wood. "You humans are all pathetic" he let out "You really think you could take on fae, by yourself." He picked up a long piece of wood from the ground and was getting ready to swing it at Lauren. He had suddenly stopped in his tracks. His veins had popped out and his muscles were strained. Lauren didn't know what was causing this. Then what seemed like a white blade had been pierced right through the red caps chest.

Lauren then saw Halo standing behind the red cap "No one hurts the doctor" she whispered angrily into his ear. As she withdrew the blade from his chest he fell to the ground dead. Lauren then noticed it wasn't a blade. It was sticking out of the back of Halo's hand. It was her bones.

Another red cap had grabbed Halo and wrapped one arm around her neck. Lauren went to attack him "I will hurt her" he let out. Lauren stopped herself. Halo just smiled. Lauren then saw bones piercing through the red caps arm. He screamed out in agony and tore his arms away from the blades making the pain even worse on himself. Halo then stabbed him with the white blade sticking out of her hand ending the red caps suffering.

Halo retracted her bones back into her body. She turned and rushed to Lauren's side. "Hey are you alright" she was concerned for Lauren "Did he hurt you?"

Lauren completely forgot the pain as she looked into Halo's eyes "No" she answered "Not at all"

Tamsin, Bo and Kenzi had made it over to Lauren and saw someone crouched down next to her. Bo and Kenzi then recognized her as the mysterious fae girl Lauren had healed not too long ago. They both pouted. They knew Lauren was looking for her and she finally found her.

Bo could remember the last time she saw the girl. She wanted to help her, at least until Lauren came into the picture. _She fucked Lauren. Lauren is going to fall for her and forget all about you, she has a new fae in her life_. Bo's eyes started glowing blue in anger.

Halo was helping Lauren up from the ground. Lauren didn't take her eyes off of her.

**"You"** Bo finally let out.

Kenzi saw the blue in Bo's eyes and quickly went over to Lauren.

Lauren, noticing Kenzi rushing to her side, then looked over to see the succubus. She grabbed Kenzi and brought her closer to her side. Halo then noticed this. She looked directly at Bo.

"It's all **your** fault" Bo let out, her eyes flashing blue.

Halo's eyes then flashed blue in response. Everyone noticed this and became confused. Tamsin walked over to Lauren and Kenzi and pulled them out of the line of fire.

"Now, now succubus" Halo's voice was somewhat angelic with a hint of demonic in the background.

"I think you need to relax a bit" Halo started again "Don't you agree?" Bo nodded in response. Her eyes were changing back now. "Good, now sleep" Bo obeyed Halo's command and fell to the ground.

Halo looked over and saw the other three women together obviously confused. "We better get her out of here."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 You Found Me**

Tamsin, Lauren and Kenzi were sitting inside Tamsin's truck as she drove to the crack shack. Halo was in the back with an unconscious Bo. Lauren noticed a nervous look on Tamsin's face. She even thought it was weird that Tamsin kept her distance from Halo when they walked back to the truck.

"So how did your fae princess know where to find you?" Kenzi asked half jealous.

"I don't know" Lauren answered "but I'm glad she did."

"She really did a number on those two red caps" Kenzi said trying to ignore Lauren's excitement at seeing the fae again.

"Yeah, she did. Didn't she?" Tamsin added focusing on the road.

"What'd she do to them?" Kenzi asked

"I don't really know" Lauren started "One of the red caps came after me and she stopped him in his tracks. Then she killed him by manipulating her bones into a blade." Lauren was too shocked to know that Halo was only two feet away from her to even noticed she was blurting out too much information about Halo.

Tamsin swerved the car off the road when she heard what Lauren just described. She quickly regained control of her truck.

"Fuck" they heard from the back of the truck. Halo was thrown to the other side.

They made it to the crack shack. Halo carried Bo in and placed her on the couch. She then gently woke Bo up. Bo opened he eyes and quickly lifted herself up. She vaguely remembered anything that had just happened. Lauren rushed into the shack and to Halo's side. Tamsin and Kenzi came in behind her. Lauren went to grab Halo but Tamsin spun her away from Halo.

"What?" Lauren was confused.

"Lauren listen" Tamsin said grabbing Lauren's arm and looking towards Halo "stay away from Halo."

"What?" Everyone else said in unison

"Listen to me" Tamsin pleaded "She is dangerous"

"What are you talking about?" Lauren was growing angry with the Valkyrie.

"Lauren she is an Addonexus." Tamsin finally let out.

"A what?" Kenzi asked

"An Addonexus" Halo replied. She could see no one but Tamsin knew what that meant. "I control the elements and pure energy." Halo started to explain.

"She has the ability to read natural aura's showing other's emotions and enabling her to control others." Tamsin then took over "She can use her bones as weapons. She manipulates her blood to heal herself and others but the more she heals the more she needs to feed."

"And you feed off of energy and blood." Lauren added.

"Pure energy" Halo said "and there is no purer energy than sexual energy."

"Like a succubus." Bo added as she walked towards the women.

Halo chuckled. "No, nothing like a succubus. Yes we both use sex but you take chi which can then take a life essence. I just feed off of the natural energy given off. It doesn't affect my feeds in any way."

"Lauren," Tamsin was still holding on to Lauren "stay away from her. Her very existence is forbidden. She is an abomination." Her words pierced through Lauren's heart.

"Listen Valkyrie" Halo now infuriated "You will respect your elders."

Bo was observing Halo. She didn't seem older than twenty two but Bo knew in the fae world appearances were deceiving.

Lauren was angry with Tamsin for calling Halo an abomination "What are you talking about?" she asked Tamsin, the look in her eyes angry.

"Technically they aren't even fae." Tamsin said looking into Lauren's angry eyes.

"What?" Kenzi said

"No we aren't" Halo answered "Some of us are born human. Some of us are born as different kinds of fae. But we are chosen people."

"Chosen by who?" Bo asked

"Higher powers" Halo answered trying not to give too much away

Lauren remembered the marking of wings on Halo's back_. If there is a heaven then she must be an angel_, Lauren thought.

Halo looked over at Tamsin and felt her hatred start to boil "We are naturally peaceful people. We were forced into hiding by the fae. We are neither light nor dark. We are stronger than them, and it scares them. Doesn't it Valkyrie?" Halo was now speaking directly to Tamsin.

Tamsin didn't reply. She barely even looked at Halo. "I was forced to be torn away from my people. I finally found protection from an amazing Light fae elf clan. The Morrigan found out about me and sent her minions after me, hurting the people that helped me. They found me and tortured me." Halo's eyes were forming tears, the house started to shake. Lauren looked into her eyes. Lauren could feel the pain Halo was feeling. She grabbed the girl in her arms and pulled her in to a warm embrace. Bo was blinded by their auras. She could feel her succubus wrath boiling inside her but did everything she could to control it. Kenzi didn't have to be a succubus to see what was going on. Tamsin still kept her distance from the Addonexus.

"Whatever you did to me" Lauren started "changed me, for the better."

_How could you get any better_, Bo thought.

"Whatever it is connects me to you. I can feel you when you're near. I can feel what you feel." Lauren's eyes were filling up with tears.

Bo grew sick to her stomach; Kenzi was not far from this either.

"Why?"

Halo smiled at Lauren. "You are a natural born healer. You are selfless. When I needed someone you were the one to save me. I gave you strength to fight your enemies; I gave you the ability to heal yourself like you heal others. I felt your fear when the red cap went after you. I sensed how much you needed me."

Halo was now cupping Lauren's face "I need you as much as you need me."

Lauren's face lit up. She forgot about everyone else in the room. She grabbed Halo and planted a sweet kiss on to her lips. The three women were completely jealous. Bo felt her eyes flash blue. She closed them until she had the power to overcome herself.

After their lips parted Tamsin pulled Lauren towards her a little too roughly. "Don't be fooled doctor." Tamsin's words were filled with disgust. "She will use you until she is done with you. She is the reason for the recent chaos in our worlds." Halo was growing even angrier at Tamsin's accusations. Tamsin clearly didn't trust her. "She needs to be turned in."

"You won't dare" It surprised everyone to see Lauren saying those words. It even surprised Halo.

"She will kill you"

"Then why didn't she let me die?" Lauren asked furiously. "Why didn't she kill me the past two times I saw her?"

_Two times?_ Kenzi thought

"Don't get too close doctor." Tamsin said finally noticing her words meant nothing to Lauren.

Bo was still struggling with herself. She felt dizzy and became weak. Her knees buckled and she lost her strength to hold herself up. She felt arms around her helping her up. She opened her eyes to see Halo was helping her. She was close enough to be able to point out the different shades of blue in the girl's eyes. She truly was stunning, Bo couldn't deny that.

Bo felt herself getting weaker by the second. "What's happening?" Bo weakly asked

"Your bodies shutting down" Halo answered. Bo wasn't expecting her to answer "I can read auras just like you and yours is very weak. When was the last time you fed?"

"Two weeks" Bo whimpered out.

Kenzi felt horrible. She knew Bo was taking it hard on herself but even she knew Bo was playing it dangerous when it came to her own life.

"She needs to feed and now" Halo got up and turned to Tamsin "and you seem to take a liking to her."

The tension between the two was more obvious than Bo's jealousy towards Halo. Tamsin didn't say anything to Halo she just walked over to the succubus and helped her up. Within minutes they were up the stairs.

"I should go" Halo said

"What? No!" Lauren protested

Kenzi could see how determined Lauren was to keep Halo with her. "Come on, Aphrodite" Kenzi was trying to lighten the mood. "You owe us lunch."

Halo laughed "I do?"

"Uhh, yeah" Kenzi chuckled "After appearing, disappearing then reappearing and changing hot pants' life" _Hot pants_, Halo laughed at the nickname. Kenzi continued "lunch is the least you could do"

"Sounds fair" Halo said smiling at the girl.

Lauren was filled with happiness. She knew Kenzi had to be jealous of Halo but Kenzi still found a way to keep her around, if only for lunch.

"Let's go hot pants lead the way." Halo teased.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 I'm Broken When You're Gone Away**

Tamsin had just finished getting dressed. She didn't turn to look at Bo after they had finished. She wasn't denying that the sex was great but it was full of anger and pain. She really did care for Bo. It hurt her to see Bo this low. At first she thought Bo deserved to feel emotional pain but it was overwhelming the succubus too much now. She hated Bo for hurting Lauren. She didn't know why she cared so much for the human or even when she started to care for Lauren but she knew she cared for her deeply. She wanted Lauren and all of Lauren. She knew she shouldn't for many reasons. One she is a human, two she is a human that works for the light, three she is a human that works for the light and was involved with the unaligned succubus that came to be her friend. The list could go on and on. Now with Kenzi and Halo in the picture Tamsin knew she didn't stand a fighting chance but she would protect and help Lauren. She would protect and help Lauren especially when it came to Halo. Tamsin didn't trust the Addonexus. Halo was right when she said the fae feared them and Tamsin definitely feared the Addonexus. She didn't know what her intentions were or why she took an interest in the light fae's human doctor but she knew she wouldn't let Halo have a chance at hurting Lauren.

Tamsin finally turned to look at Bo. Her heart sank at the sight of the succubus. Bo had fed enough to make her strong and heal. She wasn't the weak and cut up Bo she was an hour ago. She was curled up into a ball, sobbing into her knees. Tamsin remembers crying like this a long time ago when she was a child. She only has ever seen a child react like this to any situation. Tamsin use to think the innocence of children made seeing them cry unbearable but as she looked at the succubus she couldn't help but shed a tear for her. It was evident that Bo was full of pain. Bo hated herself for everything she had done recently. She hated herself for losing the two most important women in her life. She hated herself for all the meaningless sex she was having. She hated herself for letting the fae get to her and convince her Dyson was the only choice. She just hated herself.

Bo was lost. Yes, she may know who she is now and know more about her origins but she was once again lost. She never really had a family. Her adopted mother kicked her out when she was very young. Her real mother tried to kill her. Her grandfather lied to her from the day he met her. She never really had friends. Kenzi was her best friend and she ruined it with her. Her only real relationship was Kyle and she had killed him. Then she met Dyson and Lauren. Dyson was a fae so it should've been the easy and right choice. She wouldn't have to worry about killing him during sex and he would be able to fulfill her needs. They could even have a family. He was perfect, at least in the general sense of the situation. The only problem with everything was that he wasn't Lauren. He wasn't the smart, sympathetic, brave, beautiful human doctor. Bo didn't want a family with Dyson. She wanted a family with Lauren; she wanted to see a miniature version of Lauren as her daughter. Lauren laid her life out on the line for Bo from day one. Lauren didn't care about the dangers especially since she was a human. She could've been killed at any time and very easily. Lauren poured her heart out to Bo. Bo was her everything and was _**supposed**_ to be her forever. Now Lauren hated Bo and it was Bo's fault. Bo couldn't bear it. She couldn't bear seeing Lauren with someone else. She couldn't bear knowing that Lauren had others in her life now and now she didn't need Bo in her life. Bo could tell Lauren's love for her was dying down, and the problem with this is that Lauren _**is**_ and _**always**_ will be Bo's forever.

Tamsin just stood on the other side of the room as she watched Bo sobbing uncontrollably into her knees like a child. She couldn't think of anything to say to the poor succubus. She finally walked over to Bo's side and embraced her. Immediately Bo started to sob into Tamsin's shoulder. Tamsin was a little surprised but didn't loosen her embrace on Bo. Tamsin just sat there rubbing her friends back waiting for her to say anything.

"I'm so... sorry" Bo said still sobbing into Tamsin's shoulder.

"Don't be" Tamsin whispered into her ear. "I'm the one that should be apologizing"

Bo looked up at Tamsin confused at her statement. Her eyes still filled with tears "Why?" she asked

"Everything I said to you a few weeks ago" Tamsin started out "It was out of line. I was…"

"Right." Bo finished her sentence. Bo released herself from Tamsin's embrace gently so she could look at her face to face. "You were completely right about me." Bo said, her cheeks stained from tears.

"I was angry Bo." Tamsin said trying to explain herself. "I was angry at you for what you did to Lauren."

"I know you care about her Tamsin." Bo said wiping at her tears.

"I do" She finally admitted out loud that she cared for the human.

"Why?" Bo was just really curious why Tamsin cared for Lauren.

"I don't know" Tamsin answered shyly. "I guess she grew on me the more I had to consult with her on cases. After you two broke up she refused to see the wolf so I went instead of him. We just spent more time together and I fell for her." Tamsin let those last four words slip out. She shouldn't have said that, she didn't even know she felt that way.

Bo's heart sank when she heard Tamsin's explanation. It was her fault Tamsin fell for the doctor. Who wouldn't fall for Lauren after spending so much time with her, hell even Kenzi her heterosexual friend fell for the doctor after they had gotten so close.

"I'm sorry Bo" Tamsin sincerely meant her apology.

"No," Bo said "Don't be." Bo was angry but not at the Valkyrie, at herself. She shouldn't have given any one a chance to fall for the doctor. She let Lauren go and Lauren was the object of others affection. Lauren was always beautiful and caring but no one really knew Lauren like Bo did, until now. Bo didn't know Lauren anymore. She hated that someone else wanted Lauren, actually a few someone elses wanted Lauren. It wouldn't have been as bad if Lauren was just sleeping around with random women. She thought of Lauren picking women up at the bar, and sleeping with them for the night. When the sun came up and the night had left so will the women Lauren would sleep with.

It wasn't even bad that Tamsin and Kenzi wanted Lauren. She thought of Lauren and Tamsin being a beautiful blonde couple. Tamsin wouldn't feed off of Lauren in a way that would kill her so it could've worked out as a fae human couple. Even the issue of Lauren being associated with the light and Tamsin being dark wouldn't be too bad since there was a peace offering in place.

She even thought of Kenzi and Lauren being a regular human couple. They could have a regular life together. They would be completely normal and not really have to worry about the issues with the fae anymore, since all these issues came from Bo.

It was the fact that Halo wanted Lauren and Lauren wanted Halo. That fact killed Bo. To add to that Halo changed Lauren in a way Bo never could. Halo was able to fully feed off of Lauren without worrying about killing her. Halo could be everything to Lauren and Lauren could live the rest of her life with the Addonexus, a happy one.

She imagined Lauren's life with Halo. They could still fight for a good cause together. Lauren would be fighting in the lab and Halo would be fighting in the field. Halo is a very powerful being she would most likely never get seriously hurt. Even if she did she could always go to Lauren and fully heal from her. Lauren could even heal herself. She imagined them as being a power couple in the fae world. Everyone would adore them. Halo could take care of Lauren in every way. Something Bo couldn't do. If Lauren was ever in any danger Halo would be able to sense her and Lauren would be able to sense Halo. They were connected. Whenever one needed the other they would be there. They would _**always**_ be there for each other. Bo imagined Lauren and Halo having the white picket fence, with a dog, probably a golden retriever, and a few blonde haired kids with blue eyes. She knew Lauren's kids would be beautiful like their mother. Bo would adore Lauren's kids, she would love them the way she loved their mother. She wanted Lauren to have all of this. Lauren deserved all of this but she wanted to have it with Lauren. That was Bo and Lauren's perfect world. It was meant for _**them**_, not Halo and Lauren.

Tamsin could see the thoughts filling into Bo's tears. She hugged her sorrow filled friend, she thought that was the only thing she could do. Bo leaned into the hug feeling comfort that someone did care for her, at least enough to be there when she needed it. Bo knew Tamsin couldn't understand how she was feeling. Tamsin may even want to take Lauren as her own, but she needed someone, anyone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Black Bird**

Lauren, Halo and Kenzi were eating pizza Halo ordered for them in Lauren's apartment. She suggested that no one be seen with her. Lauren had stepped out for a moment to take a phone call. Kenzi was shooting Halo death stares. She didn't know how to feel about the Addonexus mainly because she didn't know what the hell she was or what she was capable of. Lauren had never even heard of that type of being before, and she was the living fae encyclopedia. Kenzi wasn't sure what her intentions were with Lauren, she needed to make sure Halo wasn't going to pull a Bo on Lauren. _Bo_, Kenzi thought. She really did miss her best friend. She missed their crazy ass adventures together or the little moments of bonding over rocky road or stolen liquor from the Dal. She was still scared of Bo though. When she saw Bo's eyes flash blue she felt her heart stop. Those eyes brought her back to the day Bo attacked her. Lauren had just returned from the phone call she had taken.

"That was Hale." Lauren said with a worried look on her face.

Halo was confused about Lauren's worried expression "What is he an ex or something?"

"Pssh, Ha." Kenzi let out. "So not Lauren's cup of tea. He is the Ash-hole."

Halo's jaw dropped. "What?"

"He asked to see me. There is an emergency meeting at the compound." Lauren said looking directly towards Halo.

Halo became even more worried about this "Fuck!" she let out as she sprang up from the couch. "I shouldn't have come here. I'm so sorry Lauren. I need to go. Far."

"No!" Lauren and Kenzi both shouted. Lauren turned to Kenzi. She was as surprised as Halo was about Kenzi's refusal to let the Addonexus go. But the truth was that Kenzi needed to know more about this girl before she up and left, leaving Lauren with questions and a broken heart.

"Please, Don't go" Lauren pleaded with Halo "I need you" Lauren paused for a moment "to stay here. At least until I get back. There is still too much I need to know" Lauren knew she would literally feel empty if Halo had left her.

Kenzi saw how anxious Lauren was "Seriously," she interjected "We can spend some Aphrodite, Kenzi time." Halo wasn't sure she liked the sound of that. Neither did Lauren but if it kept Halo around longer she would take it.

Halo reluctantly nodded her head. Lauren immediately had put on a huge grin. She quickly grabbed her jacket before heading towards the door. She stopped in front of Kenzi. She knew what Kenzi just did was for her. She knew Kenzi really didn't want to bond with Halo, and she was thankful for Kenzi. She quickly grabbed Kenzi and embraced her in a warm hug. Kenzi was surprised at this out of character act but she loved how warm the hug felt. She wrapped her arms tightly around Lauren, taking in the sweet smell of Lauren's hair.

They let go of each other than Lauren stopped in front of Halo. She surprised Halo by taking her lips in her own. "Stay, just for one night." Lauren whispered into Halo's mouth as they parted their lips.

"How could I say no?" Halo whispered back. Kenzi felt her stomach churn. They both watched Lauren head out the door.

Immediately after Lauren walked out Halo turned to Kenzi "So…"

"Listen fae goddess," Kenzi started off sternly "I don't know who you are or what you are but if you hurt Lauren I swear to the gods I will do some serious damage to that angelic little face of yours."

Halo couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Oh, that's funny to you?" Kenzi said now crossing her arms.

"No" Halo said with a smile on her face "I just think its sweet."

"What's sweet?"

"How much you care for her."

Kenzi forgot Halo could read emotions. Kenzi immediately turned red. She sat down on the couch.

Halo saw how uncomfortable Kenzi seemed "Look I know how much you love her" Halo started as she sat down next to Kenzi "so I promise you I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Halo sensed that Kenzi still didn't trust her "Hey, remember whatever she feels I feel. So if she is hurt so am I." This seemed to calm Kenzi down a bit.

"I still don't trust you" Kenzi said

"I know"

"How old are you?" Kenzi surprisingly asked

"Old" Halo simply answered. Kenzi knew getting answers out of her wasn't going to be easy.

"You're not a fae?"

"No"

"So what are you?'

"Chosen."

"Who chooses you?"

"Higher powers."

"Are you always this cryptic?"

"Yes, when it comes to protecting others."

"You don't need to protect me."

"No, that's what the succubus is for. I'm protecting Lauren."

"From what?"

"Things to come."

Kenzi became furious. "Well I'm going to protect her from **_you_**."

"Believe me," Halo said watching the human girl in front of her grow with rage "I'm not the one she needs protecting from. As I can see it, you should worry more about the succubus."

"Her name is Bo!" Kenzi let out "And you know nothing about her." Kenzi stood up to look down at Halo.

"I know she hurt Lauren." Halo said "and you." She added as she stood up towering over Kenzi. "I can see her love for the both of you. I can see the pain inside of her." Halo didn't break her contact away from Kenzi's eyes. "I can also see her rage. I can see that she can't control herself. And I know she went after you."

"It wasn't her fault." Kenzi wasn't backing down "She didn't mean to."

"She didn't mean to?" Halo asked sarcastically "Just like he didn't mean to hurt you when you were a girl."

Kenzi was caught off guard by this "**_How dare you! You have no right! You don't know what I've been through!"_**The rage was steaming out of Kenzi.

"I can sense everything you are feeling. Every **_hidden_** feeling. You're still not over it. How could you be?" Halo asked. There was a little bit of sympathy in her tone of voice. "What he did was unacceptable? Are you going to make excuses for him too?"

Kenzi just looked at Halo, still angry. "Are you still going to blame yourself?" Halo continued. She could see the barrier shedding from Kenzi. She stepped closer to the human and grabbed her hand. "I can help you."

Kenzi suddenly looked curious "How?"

"I can heal you." Halo said raising their hands to her chest.

"What?" Kenzi didn't understand "How?" she asked again

"There is a lot I can do. A lot no one knows about me." Halo had moved even closer to Kenzi. Halo whispered into Kenzi's ears. "Just let me in Mackenzie." Kenzi immediately closed her eyes. Their connected hands started to glow. She felt a rush of emotions coming over her. Memories started rushing through her mind. She remembered running from her dad when he would come looking for her after a drunken fit of rage. She remembered her mother drinking herself unconscious so she wouldn't have to face the reality of her husband abusing her daughter. She remembered finally running away and getting the abuse as bad on the streets. She remembered becoming a criminal and doing anything she could to protect herself. **_Anything_**. She should have never blamed herself. She was a young girl. How was she supposed to protect herself? Why didn't her mother protect her? Why didn't any adult? She could feel the hurt, the pain, the sadness, the loneliness, the depression and then finally the happiness. Halo felt everything with her. Kenzi gasped as she felt her conflicting emotions all come together. She opened her eyes and immediately tears started filling into them. Halo then slowly let go of Kenzi's hands. Halo just looked on at Kenzi, not wanting to say or do anything to upset her.

Kenzi just let the tears run down her face. They weren't tears of sadness, anger or even happiness. These were tears of understanding. She finally understood everything she had gone through. She understood that everything she went through made her a stronger person. She always wanted her parents to feel the pain that she had. She wanted them to pay. She would never forget what had happened to her but she would forgive. "Thank you." She whispered through her tears. Halo didn't say a word she just embraced Kenzi and Kenzi never felt more comfortable with a complete stranger.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all for all your reviews. I really appreciate them Just thought I'd add a little bit of fluff since my fic seems to be quite dark and will only get darker. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 12** **Imagine Me and You**

Lauren had just come back from the lab. She was gone for a little over two hours. She was anxious to get back home. She really needed to see Halo at least for a second. She barged into her apartment and saw no one there. Her heart sank at the thought of Halo leaving her without saying goodbye. Then she noticed a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. She walked over to the kitchen to see Halo by the stove. She was simply cooking. For a very powerful being she looked more human than ever. She was stirring something in a pot. Lauren couldn't make out what it was. She just smiled at the thought of someone actually cooking for her. Sure Kenzi did try to cook for her, but it always ended up in Lauren taking over after Kenzi had accidently burned the food or caused a fire. And the succubus didn't know a fork from a spatula. She laughed to herself and quietly walked over to the beautiful woman in her kitchen. She gently wrapped her arms around Halo's waist. Halo shivered at Lauren's touch. Halo turned around to face Lauren.

"Hey" Lauren said with a smile on her face.

"Hey" Halo returned her smile.

They just smiled at each other. They could sense the simple feeling of comfort between them.

"It smells amazing" Lauren finally deciding to say something "What is it?"

Halo turned to the stove to stir the pot again "Soup"

"Soup" Lauren repeated. She couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed a hot bowl of soup. "What kind?"

"Seafood."

"Seafood?" Lauren never had a seafood soup before.

Halo lifted up the wooden spoon she was stirring with. She blew in to it and then put it against Lauren's mouth. Lauren let the heat of the soup soothe her throat. God how amazing that soup tasted. She felt like Kenzi eating pancakes.

Halo smiled at Lauren "Good huh?"

"Very." Lauren answered. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why.."

"It's my thank you to you." Halo knew what Lauren was going to ask. Lauren laughed to herself. _That's exactly what I would do_. She then thought,_ I could think of another way you could thank me._

Halo immediately smiled. _Fuck_, Lauren thought. She forgot Halo could read auras. Lauren turned red. "Sorry"

Halo just served them each a bowl of soup. Lauren took a spoonful of the amazing soup before asking "Where's Kenzi?"

"In your room" Halo said "She needed to rest."

Lauren immediately became alert "Is she sick? Is she ok?"

"Calm down doctor" Halo said noticing Lauren going into doctor mode. "She was just tired. Now enjoy your soup."

And Lauren did enjoy her soup. Not just because it tasted good but because it was made especially for her. "So, I really need you to answer some of my questions?" Lauren said hesitantly.

"Anything for you doctor" Halo said looking up from her spoon.

Lauren blushed. "Does what you did to me have anything to do with everyone's sudden attraction to me?"

Halo looked up confused Lauren at first "I thought you were just a natural heart breaker doctor" She teased.

Lauren laughed "Oh yeah, everyone wanted a piece of this in only a lab coat." She said sarcastically.

Halo laughed_, I wouldn't mind that sight at all_, she thought. She was thankful Lauren couldn't read her. "But in a way it does." Halo finally answered "It has to do with people feeling at peace around you. Don't think that is the only reason why anyone is falling for you doctor. Love cannot be forced."

"So Kenzi and Tamsin.."

"Really do care about you."

Lauren then said "The succubus said my aura was different. Why?"

"Cus you are different."

"What is happening to me?"

"You are becoming something great." Halo answered

"Why? Why me?"

"I don't control everything that happens in my life" Halo started "but everything I do happens for a reason."

"Am I still a human?" Lauren knew she couldn't be.

"Hardly" Halo answered "but you're not quite fae."

"So I am.."

"Amazing" Halo said with a smile "Sexy, smart, beautiful, an amazing kisser, an amazing healer. The list goes on and on Lauren."

Lauren blushed even harder than she did before. "So this connection we have, does it mean you claimed me as your own."

"No" Halo could sense the disappointment in Lauren hearing her answer "but we are bound to each other." Lauren's eyes lit up "It doesn't have to be anything you don't want it to be." Halo said nervously "I don't want you to be forced into anything. Like I said love cannot be forced. It could be a friendly bound."

Lauren laughed. She thought it was cute how nervous the Addonexus was around a human, or whatever Lauren is. "Why don't we just take it slow?" Lauren said "You're not getting out of it this easily." Now it was Halo's eyes that lit up. "Besides is that even real, a friendly bound."

Halo laughed "I mean I guess." She chuckled. "Families are bound to each other and so are the closest of friends, but we hardly know each other now."

"Well my favorite color is blue" Lauren started off "I love the Harry Potter series, the books and movies, even though I prefer the books way more. My favorite thing to eat is cupcakes, even though I think it just changed to seafood soup." Lauren was smiling into Halo's eyes. "I love listening to all types of music, my favorite musician right now being Adaline. My middle name is Elizabeth after my grandmother. I love watching horror flicks, even though I can usually guess what's about to happen I still scare myself." They both laughed at this. Lauren couldn't believe herself.

"Well my favorite color is red." Halo started "I too am very fond of the Harry Potter series. I am a lover of the arts. Since I've been alive for so long I decided that I would spend my life indulging in the simple beauties of the world. I am a musician" Lauren always wanted to date a drummer or a singer. "I sing" Halo said knowing what Lauren was thinking "and I play the drums, as well as many other instruments." Lauren let her beautiful smile take over her face. _Jackpot_, she thought to herself.

"So Lauren" Halo said interrupting Lauren's happiness "How was the meeting?"

Lauren forgot about the meeting. She really didn't want to mention it but she wouldn't keep it from Halo. "The light fae elders wanted to know if I encountered any mysterious sicknesses…or mysterious fae."

Halo's eyebrow raised "And?"

"And I told them the truth." Lauren said "I mean you technically aren't fae."

Halo laughed "What else?"

Lauren then had a bit of a serious look on her face "They know someone powerful is near. But they have no idea who or what? You seriously haven't been subtle with your arrival."

Lauren expected Halo to want to run again but instead Halo grabbed Lauren by the hand and led her to the couch. "I'm not going anywhere." Halo finally said. "Especially since I just found you."

Lauren felt her heart racing. She leaned in and planted a needy kiss on Halo's lips. Halo returned the need for Lauren's lips on hers. They both wanted more. The temperature literally raised in the room. Before they went any further Halo parted her lips from Lauren "Something big is going to happen soon. I'm just not entirely sure what." She started saying. "Whatever is happening with you, with us, is connected to what's to come. We need each other more than you probably know." Halo then gently grabbed Lauren's face "I need to know that you're up for it."

Lauren placed a hand on Halo's cheek. Halo leaned into Lauren's hand. "As long as you're with me I'll be at your side."

They kissed passionately. Their lips and teeth clashing with each other's. They felt their need for each other. Lauren could literally feel herself glowing. She felt power overcoming her. She knew she should stop but she didn't want to. What she wanted was Halo and Halo was giving her what she wanted.

Somewhere in a barn in the middle of nowhere was the Morrigan "How could you let the fucking bitch get away?" her voice full of rage.

"We all know how powerful she is." Said a dark fae elder. "She killed three elders without even touching them. How can we get to her?"

"You better find a way" Evony said assertively. "If not she will be the end of us." Evony was nervous, she was terrified. "She needs to be killed."

"How? She will only heal." Said another elder

"The more she heals the more she needs to feed." She answered "We had her you imbeciles." She was getting angrier by the second. "She was locked away being tortured with no way to heal and you let the succubus take her."

The dark counsel in the barn started chatting frustratingly about what to do next. They needed to kill the girl. She was killing off every last one of them.

"What about the succubus?" Asked a vampire "She is broken. We can get her to talk."

"She is strong." Said an ogre "But she is broken. We may not even have to fight her too much."

"Just leave the succubus to me." Evony said. She then dismissed the counsel.

"You better hope you fix this." She heard the low voice coming from behind her. It sent shivers down her spine.

She turned to face him. The man was muscular, bald and dark. His eyes were as black as night. There was no sign of white in them. "Belial" she whispered. He then struck her face hard. She immediately grabbed her face in agony.

"You are worthless, a worthless girl" Belial said looking down at Evony. "You will fix this or I will have your life."

Evony bowed down. "I'm sorry" she let out not daring to look up "father."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Sleep With One Eye Open**

In the days that followed Lauren's abilities were becoming stronger but at a cost. The stronger her abilities became the weaker her body became. Halo sensed this and would feed Lauren energy but it would only last for a moment. Lauren had become ill. She was exhausted. Halo stuck around to take care of her, still hiding from the fae. Kenzi was right by them. How she really missed her best friend. Bo had been finding it harder to control her primal urges. No one understood why. She would get an impulse and her succubus would take over. She was stalking Lauren. She had to see her no matter what. She would catch glimpses of Lauren walking in and out of her house, or going in and out of the compound. She didn't really have the courage to go up to her face to face, especially with Halo in the picture. She stayed away from Halo. She found that the closer she was to Halo the harder it was to control herself. She thought it was because Halo was the object of Lauren's affection but was that really it? Was it all out of jealousy?

Bo had snuck into the compound to catch a glimpse of Lauren at work. She was disappointed to see she wasn't in. Evony had just walked out of Hale's office. She saw the succubus trying to be stealthy. She found it amusing and quietly walked up behind her.

"Boo" she whispered into Bo's ear. Bo jumped and turned red at the embarrassment at getting caught. The Morrigan laughed at Bo's reaction. "Just the succubitch I wanted to see."

Bo was not in the mood for an argument. She ignored the Morrigan.

"You know" Evony started to speak "I thought Lauren was pathetic for thinking she stood a chance at having a relationship with a fae," Bo turned to her at these words, grunting angrily "but it seems that you are even more pathetic for groveling over a human." Bo grabbed her by the throat. Evony just laughed "Now, now succubitch we know I could easily kill you with the wave of my hand." Bo knew this was true she reluctantly let her go.

Evony didn't break her contact from the succubus. She really didn't seem like the strong willed woman she had encountered many times before. _Good_, she thought, _even easier to break her_. "I know you rescued the Addonexus" a hint of anger in her voice "I need you to know that was a horrible mistake."

Bo didn't disagree; she started wishing she left the Addonexus to die. "She is dangerous" Evony continued "I need you to tell me where she is."

Bo wouldn't have had a problem giving her up except for the fact that Halo was staying with Lauren and no matter how much she hated the Addonexus she would never intentionally put Lauren in danger. "I have no idea where she is"

Evony knew she was lying "Listen bitch" she said abruptly "She isn't just a danger to the dark fae, she is more of a danger to you."

Bo tilted her head up at the Morrigan "What?"

Evony saw she finally got Bo's attention "Do you know why you can't control yourself?" Evony stepped closer to Bo in the hallway. "It's because of her. She is making you act out of character, making it harder for you to control your urges."

Bo's face filled with anger. Evony went on "She will take from you what is yours."

"Lauren" Bo didn't mean to say it out loud but she did. The Morrigan was now satisfied. "See you around." She then turned to leave.

Bo didn't realize she just put a death sentence on to her ex-lover. She sped to the Dal. She had to ask Trick about the Addonexus.

Halo was in Lauren's living room as she tended to the shivering, cold, sweaty body on the couch. Lauren was incredibly ill and Halo was struggling to get her better. The more she tried to heal Lauren the worse she would get.

"What's happening?" Kenzi asked anxiously

"I don't know" Halo said choking on tears

"How could you not know? You did this to her?" Kenzi was incredibly angry. "What did you do to her?"

"I only tried to heal her, I had no idea it would go this far." Tears were now running down Halo's cheeks.

Lauren looked up at the two worried faces standing above her "Water" she whimpered out. Kenzi rushed to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water.

"I'm right here baby" Halo let out. Lauren put on a weak smile at the affection Halo was showing her.

"Stay with me" she pleaded as she placed a sweet kiss onto Lauren's forehead.

There was a sudden burst through the door. A man had barged in and started to furiously swing a club at Halo. She ducked and stabbed him with her bone that was now sticking out at the back of her hand. Then two more men came bursting through the door and ferociously started attacking Halo. She easily stabbed one. The other made his way to Lauren and stuck a knife to her throat. "Move and I will kill her" he said. Halo then retracted her bone back into her body. Kenzi heard all this commotion and started walking out the kitchen but was stopped. Halo noticed her walking towards the chaos and would not let the human girl get hurt. She then turned her attention to the man holding a knife up to Lauren's neck. Her eyes immediately turned black. There was no trace of white in them. The man then started struggling to keep the knife at Lauren's neck "**_I don't have to move to kill you_**" said Halo with a devilish tone. The man then suddenly stabbed himself repeatedly in the neck. He cried each time he stabbed himself. Halo wouldn't stop until he had stabbed himself to death. When he finally did he collapsed to the floor. Once he did Halo's eyes turned back to their normal blue. She ran to Lauren's side and cradled her in her arms. Kenzi was still stuck in the kitchen.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes" the voice came from the doorway.

Halo immediately looked up not letting go of Lauren "Evony"

"Hello, there Halo" Evony started out "I've missed you"

"Get out" Halo shouted.

Evony just smiled. "Well the succubus never mentioned anything about you falling for a human."

Kenzi was listening to it all from the kitchen. _Bo would never_, she thought.

Halo's eyes became black again. Evony noticeably flinched at this but she was not going to back down. She looked over to the ill Lauren. "Well , well ,well" she said "What have you done?"

Halo slowly laid Lauren down and stood from the couch. She walked over to Evony, like a lion would stalk its prey. Evony again became fearful. "You wouldn't hurt your family now would you?" she let out.

_What_, Kenzi was more than confused.

"**_I will if I have to_**" Halo's voice was again demonic. She inched closer to her prey.

"I don't think Belial would be pleased if he heard you killed his daughter," Evony saw Halo back away at the mention of the Morrigan's father's name "your niece" she finished saying.

"He is dead!" she shouted "I killed him, centuries ago" she was washed over with fear.

Evony saw the fear coming over Halo "You really think you had the power to kill him?" Evony was becoming angry "How could you?" she asked "How could you try to kill your own brother?"

Halo's hold on Kenzi didn't weaken. She didn't want the Morrigan to know that Kenzi was anywhere near them. She wanted the Morrigan to think Kenzi was still under the protection of the succubus. Kenzi wasn't struggling either. She just stood there stuck in the kitchen with the glass of water in her hand listening to the information being poured out in the next room. The room started to shake. The lights all around the apartment blew out. The heat had risen.

"He is no brother of mine!" Halo shouted "And you are definitely not my niece." She said stepping even closer to Evony "I raised you. I protected you." Halo continued, her eyes still black "How could you? How dare you?"

Evony was visibly becoming angry and sad at the same time. "I could've been great. I could've been more. You took that all from me!" Evony shouted

"You never understood. You will never understand. I did it to protect you!" Halo shouted back

"No! You did it for fear of me. Of what I could've been. Of me becoming just like him" Evony said.

Halo was losing control of her anger and Evony could see that. She didn't want to be in the line of fire of an angry Addonexus, she was all too familiar with that.

Lauren then slowly lifted herself up. "Halo" she whispered. "Please"

Halo turned to Lauren and could see the pain in her eyes. "Leave, now" she shouted over to her niece now cradling her lover, her eyes back to blue. Evony obeyed but before she left she turned to her aunt and said "We will be back for you. The both of you."

"We have to go to the Dal." Lauren started to say "We have to see Trick. He will help us"

"No you can't go anywhere you're too weak and I'm not leaving your side" Halo said back.

She had let her hold on Kenzi go. Kenzi calmly walked over to the two "She is right" she started "You could call sanctuary there." Halo definitely didn't want to be seen but she needed to help Lauren.

"Fine" she agreed. "But the first sign of danger and I am getting you away from here, the both of you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Sanctuary**

Trick, Bo, Dyson and Tamsin were all at the Dal drinking. It was empty other than the four fae at the bar. Bo had run to the Dal to ask them if what the Morrigan had said about the Addonexus was true.

"So why do the fae fear the Addonexus?" Bo asked not grasping any information they were giving her.

Trick shook his head. "They don't fear them; they fear what they can do."

"What can they do?"

"Anything really" Tamsin answered her "They have abilities that we have never heard of, they do things that we don't even know of."

"So all the mysterious deaths and spontaneous crimes have to do with her?" Bo was still confused. "How?"

"If she has chosen the fallen path than her only mission in life is to create chaos and destruction in the world." Trick answered this time

"Fallen path?" Bo repeated "What are they?"

"I've only ever heard rumors" Trick started "But they are descendants"

"From who?" Bo was anxious to find out

Trick just looked up. Bo followed his eyes. "You are not serious" Bo said astonished "Are you?"

"Like he said they are only rumors" Dyson interjected "Fae children are told fairy tales about the Addonexus, but they would also have nightmares of them too."

"So then why can't I control myself? It's because of her?" Bo wanted, no needed more information on the girl.

"It's because of our blood." Trick said now holding his granddaughters hand. "Our blood came from an Addonexus."

"What?" it was so not what she expected.

Trick started to explain. "Our blood line is the only known blood sage line. We evolved as blood sages from regular humans when an Addonexus infused her blood with a family she felt was worthy."

"Why?" Bo wasn't the only one surprised to hear this little bit of information. Tamsin and Dyson had no idea.

"She wanted to create a family of her own, but couldn't without killing those she grew to care for so instead she made us as powerful as she could." Trick was staring Bo directly in the eyes "When an Addonexus is around our blood recognizes them as our creator, we become instantly stronger, but since you are a succubus your primal urges are becoming incredibly powerful and can overcome you."

Bo was a little relieved to hear this bit of information. She knew she wasn't becoming a monster. She knew everything she was doing wasn't in her control. She knew she couldn't hurt the ones she loved. But she knew she couldn't put all the blame on Halo. She had chosen between Lauren and Dyson and chose Dyson. Not because she loved him more but because it was obviously easier to be with him then it would be with Lauren. Bo took the easy way out and regretted it every second of every hour of every day.

Dyson suddenly smelled something in the air. It was a familiar smell but he couldn't exactly make out what it was. At the same time Bo could feel her succubus screaming to get out. Trick could feel his blood boiling inside of him. There was a sudden burst through the door. Halo rushed in carrying Lauren in her arms. Kenzi was right next to her.

"I call sanctuary" Halo shouted through the bar and at Trick.

Bo's eyes flashed blue. She turned to look at Halo then saw Lauren's limp body in the girl's arms. She turned away from them to try and control herself.

"Sanctuary has been called" Trick started "No one may enter or leave until all is solved."

Trick made his way to the girl and saw how sick Lauren was. Tamsin was right behind him.

"Please" Halo was pleading with them. She needed to get Lauren safe, get her better.

"Of course. Come follow me" Trick was now leading them down the stairs into his lair.

Halo gently placed Lauren on the couch. She was shivering and cold but sweating profusely. Tamsin placed a blanket on top of Lauren. Kenzi gently placed a pillow under her head.

"What's happening?" Tamsin asked

"I don't know" Halo said with tears running down her face. "Please help her."

"Just do anything. Please" Halo was sobbing over Lauren's body. Lauren weakly raised her hand and touched Halo's. Halo looked at her and tried to smile through her tears.

"It's ok baby" Lauren whispered to Halo. Halo loved hearing baby come out of Lauren's mouth. "I'm ok" Lauren was clearly not ok.

"You will be" Halo whispered back to her. "You're not leaving me yet." She kissed Lauren gently on the forehead. Bo walked down right when Halo kissed Lauren. Once again she felt herself losing control.

She pounced at the Addonexus. Halo was completely off guard as she landed on the floor. Bo was on top of her.

"Bo!" everyone had shouted. It was a crime to commit an act of violence once someone called sanctuary. But it didn't matter to the succubus. She took Halo off guard and took advantage of it. She immediately started sucking chi out of the girl. It was amazing. It was what Lauren tasted like. It was intoxicating. She wasn't going to stop after tasting how amazing and powerful the chi was. Halo's eyes then flashed blue to match Bo's. Bo could feel the push and pull of the chi. Halo grabbed Bo's arms and threw Bo off of her. Bo was amazingly stronger after sucking the Addonexus' chi. She took a lot out of Halo. Halo was visibly weaker. She was holding herself up and panting for breath.

"Fuck" Halo let out gasping for air "Do you have a death wish succubus?"

Bo just chuckled. Her eyes still blue. She went to pounce on Halo again but Dyson and Tamsin swiftly took her down. She was struggling to get free from them. She was able to free one hand and sent a wave of desire through Tamsin, causing her to let go. She then punched Dyson hard in the face.

Trick unexpectedly went up to Bo with a knife and sliced her arm causing blood to pour out. Immediately Bo was able to control her succubus. "Better?" he asked

"Much" Bo responded, holding where she was cut. She had already healed. Halo's chi worked faster than anyone else's.

Halo wanted to knock the succubus out but she then felt a sharp pain in her side "Ahh" she let out bending over holding her side. Lauren then started to shake uncontrollably.

"Lauren!" Bo and Halo said at the same time reaching over to her.

Lauren couldn't respond. But both Halo and Bo's eyes turned flashed blue. "Her aura" Bo started "It's so bright."

"That's it!" Halo said "Take from her succubus." Halo was a little angry with her realization.

"What?" Bo asked. No one could believe Halo was asking Bo to suck Lauren's chi.

"I said do it" Halo shouted the ground now shaking "Now!"

Bo immediately responded. She pressed her lips up to Lauren's and immediately started sucking chi from her. If Halo's chi was toxic then Lauren's would be the antidote. Bo knew she wanted more but she wouldn't allow herself to take too much from Lauren, no matter what her succubus wanted. Bo finally stopped herself from taking too much. She lifted her head up to look at Lauren.

Lauren finally opened her eyes. They were many different shades of blue, but only for a second. They changed back to brown. She slowly lifted herself up on to her elbows. She looked at Bo and for the first time in months it wasn't a look full of anger or hate. The look itself said _Thank You_ to the succubus. Lauren then saw Halo still holding her side. "Are you alright babe?" She asked her. Bo moved away from Lauren so Halo could take her spot.

"Me?" Halo said with a smile now kneeling down next to Lauren. "You really are too much of a doctor" she said before taking Lauren's lips in her own.

Lauren was still visibly weak but she looked much better than she did before. They had all walked up to the bar.

"What is going on?" Tamsin finally asked "What did you do to her?"

Halo was pacing back and forth "This isn't supposed to happen. This isn't the way it's supposed to be."

Tamsin then grabbed her and spun her around so that they were facing "You need to give us answers." Tamsin shouted

"I don't have all the fucking answers!" Halo shouted back

"Then you need to tell us what you know." It was Bo who had shouted this time. "Are you the reason for all the chaos?"

"No" Halo said shortly

"Are you fallen?" it was Trick who had asked this time

"No"

"Then what the hell is going on?" Dyson growled

"That's exactly what's going on." Lauren answered surprising everyone "Isn't it?"

Halo nodded. "Hell is happening" Lauren said.

Everyone looked around at each other "Wait," Kenzi said "What? Are you telling me that there is a hell?"

Halo just looked at Kenzi. Kenzi felt herself build up with fear. She really wished that she had listened when it came to religion. "So there is a devil?"

"Belial" Halo answered.

"Your brother" Lauren added. The fear grew in everyone. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"He is the fallen. He is the reason for all the chaos. I thought I killed him but all these years my niece was healing him, making him stronger, little by little."

"The Morrigan" Kenzi added remembering the scene back at Lauren's apartment.

"Your brother is Lucifer?" Bo asked "And your niece is the Morrigan" Bo paused as she contemplated the bit of information she just heard "who is Satan's daughter" Everyone was as confused as she was. "So what does that make you?"

"An angel." Trick answered. "One of the first. After Belial of course."

"Then what did you do to me?" Lauren asked. It was the question in everyone's mind.

"You" Halo started now looking into Lauren's big beautiful eyes "are chosen."

Dyson had dropped the mug of beer he had been holding. _How am I supposed to compete with a fucking angel_, he thought now looking at Bo and Lauren.

"What?" Lauren sat down as she heard this bit of information. "Why me?"

"That isn't up to me, but I was sent to you. It wasn't just sheer luck that brought us together." Halo then looked to Bo "I was placed in a path that led me to you, so you could take me to Lauren."

"And the Morrigan?" Lauren asked Halo with anger in her tone "What did she mean when she told you, you feared what she could become?"

"After I thought I killed Belial I took her away from the underworld" Halo started "I raised her as my own but she found out about her origins and wanted more, wanted to have her father's power. She is already very powerful I couldn't let the dark corrupt her but she was meant to lead the dark. She is the rightful heir to his thrown."

Lauren could feel herself growing angry. Halo had been lying to her the whole time. "How could you?" she said looking to the Addonexus, or angel, whatever she was. She was still very confused about that. "How could you? This is not what I wanted." Lauren was getting angrier by the second. All she ever wanted was to lead a normal human life. It was the one and only thing she dreamed of, especially after she had indebted herself to the light. Now she would never be able to have that.

Halo could feel the anger in Lauren boiling "I don't have control over it" she reached out to Lauren who then smacked her hand away from her face. Halo was taken aback.

"Why can't I control myself around you?" Bo was curious to know what Halo would tell her.

"Succubus come from a fallen, a demon. But blood sages come from an Addonexus, an angel." Halo said to Bo "You are the product of light and dark. You are constantly fighting with yourself and now that Belial and I are close it is coming incredibly impossible for you to control yourself. I'm sorry Bo." Bo could sense that Halo was sincerely sorry.

Halo looked back to Lauren "They will be coming for me. I can't put anyone else in harm's way."

"I can protect myself" Lauren shouted now grabbing Halo's arm roughly. She was infuriated. The ground started to shake.

"No you can't!" Halo shouted to Lauren.

"But you called sanctuary" Kenzi said realizing Halo was about to leave

"Yes, but it won't last" Trick answered for her.

Halo then grabbed Lauren's face and kissed her desperately "You are my sanctuary." Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I know you never wanted this. I'm so sorry"

Lauren could feel the tears falling from her eyes but couldn't say anything. She couldn't reason with Halo, she had to let her go.

Before leaving Halo turned to Bo "Take care of her. Protect her." She pleaded with Bo

"Always" Bo said to Halo.

Halo then looked to Lauren before heading out the door and repeated "Always"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Say Goodbye**

After Halo left Lauren felt empty. She always did when Halo wasn't around. It's something she used to feel with Bo. Tears were still streaming out of her eyes. She was angry at Halo for lying to her, for making her something she didn't want to be. But she also knew she needed Halo, she didn't want her to go and she definitely didn't want her to get herself killed.

"I have to go" Lauren said heading for the door.

"You're not going anywhere" Dyson growled stepping in front of her. He thought of her as a danger not only to herself but others.

Lauren just threw him to the ground surprising everyone. No one knew the strength she possessed. Not even she knew her own strength. She then went out the door. She tried to sense Halo but she couldn't feel a trace of her anywhere. She walked for a mile, just wandering by herself.

"Lo, wait" she turned to see Kenzi running after her "You're not going anywhere, not without me." Kenzi knew she wouldn't be able to protect Lauren but she wasn't going to leave her alone to die.

"Or me." They both turned to see Bo walking up to them. Kenzi nodded to Bo.

"I don't need your protection:" Lauren said to Bo.

"No?" Bo asked "Who's going to help you when you're close to death again? We both know I can help you?"

"I don't need your help."

"You'd much rather die than let me help you?" Bo asked feeling a stinging in her heart. Lauren just looked away from her. She wasn't completely angry with Bo anymore but she didn't forgive her. Bo reached for Lauren's arms. It was the first time Lauren let her touch her in months. "Please I couldn't stand loosing you again" Bo pleaded with Lauren "Besides, I don't think I could break a promise I made to an angel, for god sake." This made Lauren smile a little putting a huge smile on Bo's face as well

"Fine" Lauren answered "But that's it. I just need you to take my chi. Nothing more."

For the next few days Lauren and Kenzi were staying with Bo at the crack shack. Lauren would feel herself becoming ill again and would need Bo's services but that's all she needed Bo for. Bo did try to make it go further. She would caress Lauren's skin and bring her lips closer to try and kiss Lauren but Lauren always stopped her. She would pin Lauren against the wall or onto the bed. She could feel Lauren's barriers coming down little by little but Lauren wouldn't give into Bo. It was driving Bo crazy taking all this chi from Lauren but not being able to take Lauren the way she wanted to. Lauren's chi would make Bo invincible. It made Bo stronger and her healing process was faster than ever. She just felt invincible. There was nothing she couldn't do, well except get Lauren back. Lauren was staying in Kenzi's room with Kenzi. Their relationship had become platonic. They were always with each other. Bo was jealous. It's what she used to have with Kenzi, something she longed to have with Lauren. She just stood to the side as their relationship became stronger and stronger. After one of her feeding sessions with Lauren, Lauren became extremely exhausted. She fell asleep in Kenzi's bed leaving Kenzi and Bo alone for the first time in what seemed like ages.

Kenzi was in the kitchen making tea. Bo was at the table watching her. She couldn't believe how much Kenzi had changed. She was taking care of herself and Lauren. She was actually cooking and cleaning and acting like an adult. Bo felt proud, Kenzi was becoming her own person, but she also felt disappointed in herself. _Was I holding Kenzi back this whole time_, she thought to herself, _Should I have been more for her?_

Kenzi sensed Bo staring at her and turned around "Tea?" she asked Bo. It had been a while since they actually had a conversation.

Bo realized she was awkwardly staring at her friend "Uh yeah" she finally answered "Sure"

Kenzi made a cup of tea and handed it to Bo, barely looking at her. Bo's heart grew heavy. She knew she fucked up with Kenzi, but she really needed her back. "Kenz" Bo reached over to touch Kenzi's hand. Kenzi looked up to Bo and could see the tears forming in her eyes. "I know I fucked up" Bo started "I know I could never make it up to you, but I am so sorry." Tears were now flowing out from her eyes. "I…I should have never attacked you. I should've been able to control myself." She stood up and walked closer to Kenzi "I lost Lauren…and most likely for forever but I can't lose you." Kenzi was now crying too. "You are my sister" Bo continued "You were always my light, when I was in the dark. I can't be without you. I know I have a long way until you completely trust me but I'm willing to take the time for you."

"I'm just a human remember" Kenzi said quoting Dyson "What use am I?"

"So what if you're a human?" Bo said "You are stronger than any fae I know. You have more love in you than anyone I've ever known." Bo was now holding Kenzi's arms. "And you have incredible fashion sense." Kenzi let out a laugh through her tears, Bo did the same. "You are amazing, Kenz" Bo wrapped her arms around Kenzi. Kenzi felt warm and wrapped her arms around Bo.

"You could never get rid of me that easily?" Kenzi let out as she was wiping away her tears. Bo laughed and started to wipe her eyes as well. "And you didn't lose her for good, you know?"

Bo looked at Kenzi, her eyes looked like a lost child's "She hates me Kenzi, and don't try and deny it. I don't have to read her aura to be able to see that."

"She is just angry" Kenzi said to Bo. Bo did not look fooled "Ok infuriated" Kenzi said trying to make Bo feel a little better but it wasn't helping "Ok she hates you." Kenzi finally agreed "but it's not for good. She just needs time to get over it."

"Get over it?" Bo said "How could anyone get over it? She was always so strong, she always stood beside me, and she trusted me and I stepped all over her. And now she is changing and she has Halo. I barely know her anymore."

Meanwhile Lauren was sleeping in Kenzi's room. Her body was glistening with sweat. She was shivering, her fever had risen. She was once again ill. Bo's chi sucking did nothing to help this time. She was physically in Kenzi's bed but her mind and body felt like it was somewhere else_._

_ It was night time. She saw trees all around her. She was panting for breath. She had been running and fast. This was the fastest she ever ran. She almost felt like she was gliding instead of running. "There is nowhere to hide." She heard a deep dark voice call out to her. "There is nowhere to run. I will find you, the both of you. You will be dead and she will be mine." _

The crack shack had started to shake violently. "What the?" Kenzi said.

_"I will destroy you" The voice had become louder and louder. "This is the end of you, the end of all humanity."_

_"I will protect her. I will protect all of them" she said "It is my destiny, my reasoning."_

_"You will fail!" the voice was right behind her now._

"**No**!" Lauren screamed "**Halo**!"

"Fuck" Kenzi let out "Lauren"

_ Lauren felt herself running even faster. She couldn't stop. There really was nowhere to hide. Someone had suddenly grabbed her. "No!" she felt herself say. She was struggling to get free from the hold but it wasn't working._

_She turned around to face the voice. The man was dark, muscular, and bald. His eyes were as black as the night sky. There was no sign of white in them. He chuckled at her feared expression "You were never able to kill me. You aren't strong enough, you know that." A white blade now protruded from the back of his hand "But I have no problem killing you."  
_

"**AHHH**" she screamed. The pain was there but Lauren couldn't feel her wound. She felt the life coming out of her. "**Halo**" she screamed.

"Lauren!" she heard a voice that sounded far away but incredibly close.

_There was an amazingly bright light in front of her. "Don't fight it" this time the voice was soothing. "It must be done. You must let it happen." Lauren just listened to the voice. "In the end you will be great."_

"Lauren!" she heard it again. She could feel someone shaking her. She opened her eyes and Bo was on the bed holding her up. The house stopped shaking.

She gasped for air. Her heart was racing. She still felt the pain in her stomach. She quickly hunched over to hold her stomach. There was no blood, no wound. It was all so real, she couldn't understand it. She felt the sweat dripping down her body.

"Lauren" Bo started "Your eyes…"

Lauren didn't know what Bo was getting at. "They are blue" Bo finished. She handed Lauren a mirror. They were in fact many different shades of blue.

"Wow" Kenzi was amazed at how beautiful Lauren's eyes were. Kenzi's eyes were blue and Bo's eyes changed blue when her succubus would come out but never did she see blue eyes like Lauren's. She could see the heavens in Lauren's eyes.

Kenzi and Bo weren't the only ones distracted by Lauren's eyes. Lauren couldn't believe it either. She only ever saw these type of eyes once before, on Halo. Was she really changing into an Addonexus? Was she really chosen? She suddenly felt a sharp, incredible pain overcoming her body. She felt Halo.

"I have to find her." She let out as she again hunched over to grab her stomach. "Please help me" she pleaded to both Kenzi and Bo.

"Anything" Bo said. "Whatever you need, I'm right here with you" she was now holding Lauren's hands.

Lauren could feel the sincerity in Bo's words. She knew Bo really did care about her. She knew Bo was sorry but she wasn't ready to forgive Bo, at least not yet.

"She is hurt. I can't let her die." Lauren said looking into Bo's eyes.

"I'll get Tamsin to help us." Bo said looking back at Lauren. Lauren was a little confused at this suggestion. "She is a Valkyrie, they work for Odin who is like an angel or something. They have to be connected in some holy way." Bo explained

"Wow" Lauren said "Brilliant" She never even thought of that herself.

Bo just smiled and blushed at Lauren's compliment.

Kenzi smiled to herself as she saw the little interaction going on between the two ex-lovers. She knew they were always meant for each other no matter what she felt now. "So let's get some Valkyrie ass then."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 With A Little Help From My Friends**

Tamsin had received a call from Bo to meet her at the clubhouse. She did as soon as she got off from work.

"Alright succubus" Tamsin said as she walked through the door "What is it?"

There was no answer. She didn't see anyone there. It was quiet, a little too quiet. She decided to go up the stairs to check for a sign of anyone else in the house. She first went into Bo's room but no one was there. No succubus or feed. She then walked over to Kenzi's door. She heard whispers from the other side of the door. _This can't be good_, she thought to herself. She opened the door and immediately was tackled down to the ground.

"Shit" she let out as she hit the ground.

"You got her?" she noticed this voice as Kenzi.

She felt someone on top of her. "Yeah, she isn't going anywhere." She recognized this voice as Bo's.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Tamsin said as she finally turned to Bo, who was still on top of her. She tried to free herself from the succubus.

"Ok I know this looks bad" Bo said as she was pinning Tamsin down and stopping her from getting up. Bo smiled because this was something she would like to do to another blonde. "But I, we really need your help."

Tamsin finally stopped struggling "And attacking me is a part of your way of asking for my help?"

"I just need you to hear me out" Bo said still pinning Tamsin down "You can't leave until you here the whole plan." She started letting go of Tamsin's arms "Ok?"

"Fine" Tamsin said lifting herself up to her elbows. "Now could you please get the fuck off of me?"

Bo smiled. She forgot she was straddling the Valkyrie. She lifted herself off of Tamsin and then helped her up. Tamsin then noticed Lauren on the bed. She was still covered in sweat. She seemed weak. She felt her heart break when she saw Lauren's disheveled state. Tamsin reached over to Lauren.

Lauren then looked up at the blonde. "Wow" Tamsin whispered. She was mesmerized by Lauren's heavenly eyes. She could sense the fear and pain in Lauren. It was overwhelming.

"Maybe we should talk alone" Lauren suggested looking over to Bo and Kenzi hinting at them to leave.

Neither of them wanted to leave the two blondes alone. Bo could see how bright Tamsin's aura was, but she had no right to be jealous and she knew that. She grabbed Kenzi's arm "There is some rocky road in the freezer. Let's go Kenz" she was now dragging Kenzi from the room.

As soon as they left Tamsin grabbed Lauren's face and planted a kiss on Lauren's lips. Lauren didn't protest. She felt Tamsin's desire for her. Tamsin's kiss grew even deeper. Lauren was overcome by how much the Valkyrie wanted to do this. She closed her eyes and all she could see was Halo, hunched over and bleeding out of her stomach. She quickly pushed Tamsin away "I'm sorry" she said noticing Tamsin's surprised expression.

"No, I am" Tamsin said not believing what she just did "I don't know what came over me."

They both just sat there looking at each other for a moment. Tamsin's eyes said _I'm really not sorry. I've wanted to do that for a while. Why aren't I enough for you? I'm a fucking Valkyrie._ Lauren's face said_ I know you want this but I can't. I really am sorry. _

"I need your help" Lauren finally decided to say.

"Yeah I kind of got that much" Tamsin said putting on a smile. "What do you need?"

"You're a Valkyrie" Lauren started out

"That I am captain obvious" Tamsin rolled her eyes

"You are connected to Odin who is an angel" Lauren said ignoring Tamsin's sarcasm.

Tamsin realized where Lauren was going "I'm sorry Lauren but I can't call onto him. He calls me whenever he needs me, whenever there is a warrior worth seeking."

"And Halo is most definitely a chosen warrior" Lauren said to Tamsin

"She is an Addonexus. There is no way a Valkyrie would even think about seeking her out." Tamsin didn't like where this was going.

"I'm not asking you to kill her" Lauren said reaching over to touch Tamsin's hand "I'm asking you to sense her. You can sense suitable warriors. Can't you?"

Tamsin just nodded. "So why not sensing someone as strong as Halo?" Lauren asked

"You don't understand Lauren." Tamsin said now grabbing Lauren's hand "If I seek her out then that means she is marked for Odin."

"Who works up there" Lauren said pointing up. "Don't you get it?' Lauren said to Tamsin

"No not at all" They were clearly on completely different pages.

"If Odin wants her, he has to take her up there with him. They are both holy warriors. They are both angels that work for **_him_**. She will be where she needs to be. She will be safe."

A bright light consumed the room. There was a warm sensation coming through the room. "She will be safe with me" they both heard the voice coming from the ceiling. Tamsin immediately bowed. She never heard his voice before. He never talked directly to her. She only received messages on behalf of him. "Do it Tamsin" the voice was reassuring "You will be safe"

Tamsin nodded. "Thank you" Lauren said looking up to where the voice came from. Lauren felt a calming feeling coming over her "I can't say the same for you my daughter" the voice said. Lauren nodded "I understand" she whispered. The light then disappeared and the warm sensation had gone.

Tamsin looked up at Lauren. "No I won't let them take you" she was holding Lauren's hands in her own.

Lauren just looked at her and smiled "Just find Halo" She kissed Tamsin gently on the forehead. Tamsin closed her eyes as she felt Lauren's lips on her skin. "Please."

"Of course" she had no other choice but to obey. She had to listen to Odin and she was not going to disappoint Lauren.

"I'll leave you to it" Lauren said as she slowly lifted herself from the position on her bed and started to walk away from the bed. Before leaving the room she turned to Tamsin. Her eyes were so big and full of thanks. She appreciated what Tamsin was doing for her. Tamsin nodded. Lauren didn't have to say anything. Tamsin understood how thankful Lauren was to her.

"So" Bo was talking to Kenzi downstairs in the kitchen as they shared a cartoon of ice cream "You and Lauren?" she was curious. She caught Kenzi by surprise. "Or should I say Lo" she said trying to lighten up the mood.

Kenzi looked at Bo and looked as if she was just caught stealing. "Yeah about that" she answered not sure how she was going to answer this.

"I get it" Bo cut her off before she could continue "She is amazing" Lauren had stopped at the top of the stairs and started to listen to their conversation.

"She is everything a girl could ever ask her" Bo seemed as if she was talking about a princess from a fairytale. "She is drop dead gorgeous. She is smart. She makes the lost feel loved." Lauren was just listening quietly. "How aren't we supposed to fall for her?" Bo asked Kenzi.

Kenzi let out a giggle "Yeah, even I fell for her. I mean no offense Bo, but you're a succubus. That didn't even do it for me." Bo laughed at Kenzi "I mean who would've ever thought that we would be fighting over the same love, and a girl nonetheless. I fell for her." Kenzi looked up to Bo "and I'm sorry."

"Kenz…" Bo started but Kenzi waved her off.

"It's you two. It's always been you two." Kenzi continued "Now go get your girl." Kenzi's heart was breaking. Bo embraced her friend. She really loved Lauren but it hurt her to see her best friend's heart breaking. She always thought she'd be Kenzi's shoulder to lean on. She always thought that she would help Kenzi get over her broken heart by making the jerk that broke it regret it, but that was not going to be the situation in this case. She was the reason this girls heart was breaking.

Lauren was also hurt. She loved Kenzi she really did but she knew there was too much going on in that situation for anything to actually come of it. Like for starters she was the succubus' best friend, they'd always be there for each other, always. But when she heard Bo talk about her she could sense how genuine the love was that was seeping out of Bo's words. Her hatred and anger towards Bo had been slipping away throughout the days she was staying at the clubhouse, that much was true but Halo was in her life now. She wouldn't give up on the Addonexus but she would lighten up around Bo.

She decided that she should actually walk down the stairs. She was immediately noticed by the two other women in the kitchen. "Mind if I have some ice cream:" she casually said.

"Ha umm yeah" Kenzi said as she picked up the cartoon "We are out of ice cream"

Lauren just laughed. "Didn't Bo just buy the ice cream like four hours ago?"

It was the first time she actually said Bo's name, and it wasn't full of disgust. Bo's eyes lit up. "Yeah, you know how it gets with us and rocky road" Bo said gesturing to herself and Kenzi "It's like a drug"

They all laughed. "I guess coffee will have to do" Lauren said walking towards them.

Bo didn't peel her eyes off of Lauren. She was visibly weaker but somehow her beauty still radiated off of her. Lauren reached the table. "Lauren," Bo started

"No, not now." Lauren cut her off. She was gentle with her tone. "Let's just focus on getting Halo safe." Bo really was jealous of Halo. The name just stung her heart.

"Besides...Ahh" Lauren had started to say something but she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Lauren" Kenzi and Bo said reaching out to Lauren. She could barely here them though. She was looking at them but wasn't seeing them.

_She saw a dark figure standing above her. It looked like she was in a pit of a volcano. There was a moat of lava and fire surrounding them. She was laying on what seemed like a rock floor. "Why aren't you dead yet?" the dark man had shouted to her. "You're weak. I tortured you. You have no way of healing."_

_She looked up to the figure. She was covered in her own blood. She was overcome with pain. Her bones were broken. She had managed to put a smile on her face. This just angered him even more. "Bitch!" he shouted as he kicked her in the side causing her to land on the other side of the cave._

"AH" Lauren cried out in pain.

"Sweetie" Bo said trying to hold up Lauren's side. "Can you hear me?"

_The man had grabbed her and lifted her off the ground. She laughed in his face. This caused him to throw her into a wall. She landed in skeletons of past fallen and Addonexus alike. "You never will kill me" she said now looking up at him, still with a smile on her face "brother"_

_"Believe me sis" Belial started "You will be dead by the end of this week and so will your little pet."_

"Lauren come back to me?" she wasn't sure who was saying it. She wanted to be there with Halo. She couldn't leave her alone. She regained her focus and saw Bo right in front of her holding her up.

Tamsin had run down the stairs, not knowing what just happened. She noticed Bo helping Lauren up "Oh my god" she started running over to Lauren "Are you ok?"

Lauren just waved them off. She could still feel Halo's pain but she ignored it. She just needed to find the angel and save her. Lauren finally straightened herself out and looked over to Tamsin.

Tamsin looked straight at Lauren and knew exactly what she had to say next "I found her"


	17. Chapter 17

**Just to clarify with everyone Doccubus was, is and always will be endgame. I just felt there were way too many faults with the relationship that both Bo and Lauren need to work on. I wanted to see them both grow and change in the ways that would benifit the reltaionship. I felt the changes needed to happen in order for their relationship to be eternal. With that said Thank you for the reviews and I give you another chapter of What's Done in the Dark.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 Sister**

She saw a dark figure standing above her. It looked like she was in a pit of a volcano. There was a moat of lava and fire surrounding them. She was laying on what seemed like a rock floor. "Why aren't you dead yet?" the dark man had shouted to her. "You're weak. I tortured you. You have no way of healing." And he did torture her. She was whipped thousands of times. Beaten like livestock. She was tortured by his demons. Each of them took their turn on her.

She looked up to the figure. She was covered in her own blood. She was overcome with pain. Her bones were broken. She had managed to put a smile on her face. This just angered him even more. "Bitch!" he shouted as he kicked her in the side causing her to land on the other side of the cave. She felt her already injured ribcage break underneath her. The pain was excruciating but the life wasn't out of her yet. It wasn't over yet.

The man had grabbed her and lifted her off the ground. She laughed in his face. This caused him to throw her into a wall. She landed in skeletons of past fallen and Addonexus alike. "You never will kill me" she said now looking up at him, still with a smile on her face "brother"

"Believe me sis" Belial started "You will be dead by the end of this week and so will your little pet."

Halo just laughed at her brother. "You really are as ignorant as you were millenniums ago. Aren't you?"

Belial turned at her about to strike her but her eyes were glowing gold. "No!" he screamed. "How?"

"You fool" Halo now stood up to face her brother. Her wounds were suddenly slowly healing. "We are family. We are bound" she said gesturing to the both of them. "I cannot die if you live"

"What?" he said his eyes black as night.

Halo laughed at his ignorance. "I didn't realize this 'til recently either big brother. I thought I killed you and I almost did. I weakened you, the both of us." She now was stepping closer to Belial. "We both know my beautiful niece" she gestured over to Evony who had just walked into her father's throne room "couldn't let her father die. That or she really just wanted our power."

Belial was angry. "I will torture you for the rest of eternity then"

Halo found him all too funny "And I will heal."

"How?" he barked at her.

"She is life. She is love." Evony answered him. "As long as there is one living creature in the universe then she will be alive. As long as love is felt she will have the energy to feed."

"What?" Belial's voice was now booming through the underworld.

Evony jumped. She feared her father more than she feared anyone else. "You can't completely kill her. You can only hurt her enough to go into spirit form and even then she could come back to protect the universe and recuperate as her physical self."

"How?" he demanded his daughter give him answers

"Well after you turned out to be a complete fuck up" Halo answered him "**_He_** decided to make me…different. I am the light. I am the life. I am everything you aren't. You are not the angel of death. You do not get to choose who lives and who dies. There is an angel for that. You are just an insolent angry boy. I was made to destroy you." She knew this would anger him even more. "And your end is near"

"If I die you die. Remember" he had stepped even closer to his sister. She smiled. This didn't faze her much.

"No" Evony said with a weak voice. "The human"

Halo quickly turned to her niece. She went to pounce on her but Belial had stopped her. "Go on daughter" he demanded from Evony.

"The human doctor" she started "Isn't a human anymore. She is turning. Isn't she?" she was asking Halo this. Halo hissed at her and lunged at her but Belial's arms were wrapped around her. "A part of you is in her." Evony said looking at Halo "You won't even be weakened unless she dies. She is your counterpart."

"If we kill her before she turns, then Halo will be broken enough to send her back where she came from" Evony said to her father

Belial laughed, not letting his grip loosen around his sister "Really Halo? A human?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing "All these lifetimes, all these creatures to fall in love with and you pick a human."

"She is much more. She will be great." Halo answered back, her eyes never left Evony's. "How could you?"

"You are nothing to me." Evony answered her

"You were not mine to protect. You were not mine to raise. I could've left you here to burn. I could've left you here for a demon to come and eat but I didn't." Halo's eyes were filled with hurt. "I treated you as my own. I made you as powerful as I could've made anyone."

"You didn't make me you" Evony shouted to her aunt. "You turned her and wouldn't even think about turning me. You picked a human over your own blood."

"It was never my choice" Halo shouted back "The Evony I raised would've never gone against me. No but you let your father corrupt your soul. And for what? To be his little punching bag. He doesn't give a shit about you. He only needed you to get to me. You are through." The words shot at Evony like a dart "You stupid bitch" Halo finished.

Belial sensed his daughter's regret. He threw Halo to the ground and extended his arm out to his daughter. Everything Halo was saying was true but he couldn't let Evony know that. "Come daughter" he said waiting for Evony to take his hand "She could've made you one of us if she really wanted to. She just obeys **_his_** commands. Something we will never do."

Evony grabbed on to her father's hand. He brought them closer. She looked up to him and for the first time could see a father in the man she was looking at "You have to protect me" she whispered to him.

"Of course I will" was all he could say. It didn't sound genuine in anyway.

"No" Evony started "Father you must protect me for your own good"

Belial pushed himself away from her. He was confused "What?"

"A part of you is in me" Evony started "I am your daughter. I am your blood. If I die, you will be vulnerable."

Halo looked up to the both of them. She had known this the whole time but she would never hurt her niece. No matter what she loved the girl. She thought of her as her own until about a century ago. She knew killing Evony meant hurting Belial but she couldn't bring it upon herself to kill the very girl she raised. Halo was the only mother Evony had known and she betrayed her. Evony had been corrupted from the day she was born. Her father did live inside of her, his fallen path would grow along with her.

Evony looked over to Halo who was lifting herself off from the ground. "You always knew" she said to her "Didn't you?"

"Always" Halo answered her.

"You knew he was alive and you knew if you killed me you could've weakened him even more." Halo nodded "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"

Halo just looked down to the girl. She didn't have to say it out loud. Evony knew Halo still loved her as her own even after she betrayed her. "You are the fool" she said to her aunt "You are a fool for love."

"Always" Halo answered again.

"Well now we are going to kill your love little sister" Belial said to her.

"If you haven't killed her already." Evony said to Halo "Whatever you did is killing her, slowly."

"This is not how it's supposed to be. This has never happened before." Halo started. "No one has ever died after they were chosen. They just become Addonexus."

"But she is different. She will be great." Evony reminded her. "And she is coming."

"What?" Belial and Halo said in unison.

"She is coming and she will be joined by the happy sunshine gang, including the succubus."

"The succubus huh?" Belial liked the sound of Bo being brought down to the underworld. "Good. She will be of our help."

"Are you really that crazy?" Halo said to Belial. "She would never help you kill Lauren."

"No but she wouldn't kill her father now would she?" Belial knew Halo knew nothing of this

"What?" Halo was astonished. "You? How?"

"I kept her mother captive and had my way with her." Belial didn't seem fazed by raping the succubus. He was Satan after all. "She tried to hide the succubus from me but the girl is all too powerful for me not to sense her." Evony felt a sting of jealousy when it came to her half -sister. Bo was way more powerful than she, Evony wanted her power. Belial noticed the jealousy seeping from his other daughter. "She will keep **_us_** alive daughter" He grabbed her closer to him. "She has the blood of an angel and of a devil but when she comes down here the dark will overcome her." Belial finished

"You underestimate the light in this girl" Halo said to her brother. "Especially when it comes from the love for the good doctor." Halo knew how much Bo loved Lauren, almost as much as she loved Lauren.

"A succubus and an angel fighting for the affection of a mere human." Belial was taunting her. "How precious? I can use that to my advantage."

"You've never known love" Halo said to her brother. "You never let yourself feel it. I am your sister. You are my brother and I love you. I will always love you brother. You are everything that is evil in the universe. You are everything that is pain and I still love you brother."

Belial felt something he never has and that was humiliation. Halo was right. Love was something he never was and never could be familiar with. If he ever felt love the light would overcome him. He didn't love his daughters and he didn't love their mothers either. He only used them for what he wanted. "You are a fool" he grabbed his sister's arm. "You could've joined me. We could've ruled all worlds. We could've taken **_him_** down. You could've been a queen sister. You could've had everything sister."

"I do have everything brother" Halo said her eyes many different shades of blue. His eyes as black as night.

"You are pathetic little sister."

"No big brother. I am love."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Losing My Religion**

Lauren was close to death but she wouldn't let that stop her from saving Halo. She needed Halo and Halo needed her. _How did this come to be so fast?_ She asked herself. It was all too fast. She was with Bo. Bo cheated on her. She broke up with Bo. She saved the new fae by having sex with her. She was connected to Halo. She was turning into an Addonexus. She was dying. In the beginning of the year she was simply a human doctor. But it wasn't that simple. Yes, she was a human doctor but she worked for a completely different species, the fae. She was their slave for years. She was thought of as a tool to be used by them but now she was becoming more powerful than them. She could feel her power strengthening inside of her. She could feel the Addonexus grow and the human die. She knew being a human meant she was more vulnerable but she always thought she would be able to live more of a human life. First with Nadia. Nadia was her first love, her first real relationship. She did everything for Nadia including giving her freedom up. Then came Bo. They tried the normal human relationship but that would've never been enough for Bo. She was never enough for Bo, until now. It was ironic in a way. Lauren's human self longed for Bo, wanted and needed her. She did everything to try and fulfill Bo's needs even picking out someone else for Bo to feed on. Now Lauren was more than enough for Bo. Bo was the one chasing Lauren, but Lauren was focusing on her needs. Lauren just needed to save Halo. She had to find the angel she was falling so fast for. She had first thought that she would be able to lead a human life with Halo. Halo could feed off of her without killing her. There was one problem that they didn't have to worry about. She didn't have to worry about Halo getting hurt and having to heal off of anyone but Lauren. Another problem checked off. She didn't have to worry about Halo flip flopping between lovers. Third problem checked off. She trusted Halo from the very beginning. Now she knew a human life with Halo was definitely out of the question but an Addonexus life didn't seem too bad either.

Now she had to focus on getting Halo back to see if there was a life worth living with Halo. She was suiting up in Kenzi's room to go to the underworld.

"Hey" Bo said knocking on the door to Kenzi's room. Lauren had just finished strapping a knife to her leg.

She looked up to Bo "I'm ready"

"I'm not" Bo was scared to enter hell.

"You don't have to come." Lauren really didn't want her to. Not because she didn't want her there but because she didn't want anyone risking their lives for her mission.

"I'm never leaving you again." Bo had moved closer to her. How much Bo just wanted to take Lauren's lips in her own. Lauren felt the desire consuming Bo. It was all too overwhelming.

She rushed over to Bo and placed a vigorous kiss on Bo's lips. She was grabbing on to Bo's head. Bo grabbed on to Lauren's arms. She wanted Lauren so bad. This kiss might have been too surprising for her succubus to handle. Lauren finally pulled away from Bo. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you," Lauren said as she parted her lips from Bo's "Any of you."

Lauren just looked at Bo. "The first sign of danger and I'm getting you, Kenzi and Tamsin out of there."

"No chance doc" Tamsin said as she and Kenzi emerged from the doorway. "We aren't leaving you down there alone."

"Word" Kenzi said jumping to Lauren's side "And besides you can't have all the fun."

They had made it to the Dal to stop and ask Trick for a last bit of help. They knew there was no guarantee of having a safe trip to hell and back but they needed some encouragement, any encouragement would do. They saw Trick and Dyson at the bar. Dyson smiled at Bo and ignored the other women with her. They had just finished explaining their plan to Trick.

"You do realize there is no guarantee of returning from the underworld." Trick explained

"I understand and I am ok with it" Lauren answered "I keep telling them" she said pointing to the other women "they don't have to follow me down there."

"We said it once and we'll say it again" Tamsin said to Lauren "We aren't letting you go to hell alone." They smiled at each other.

Trick noticed that there was no changing their minds. "Fine" he said to the women "You will need help from a grim" he said "I will contact one to meet you at the mouth of Mount Ball. She will be able to get you in and out of the underworld." He turned to Lauren "If she is dead there is no bringing her back. You understand?" Lauren nodded at him.

He then looked at the other women. "Be careful down there. Ok?" They all nodded at the blood king. Each of them terrified but none of them willing to give up on Lauren. They all turned to leave the Dal but were stopped by the wolf.

"Bo" he said running to his mate "You aren't going anywhere."

"Like hell I'm not" she was still angry at him

"You can't, you will get yourself killed" He was pleading with her "And I won't let you do that. not for **_her_**" he was obviously referring to Lauren.

"So I can get myself killed if it's for you or any other fae?" Bo asked

"He's right Bo" Lauren suddenly said "You should listen to your **_mate_**." How Bo hated hearing that. She was not his mate. Her heart always belonged to Lauren.

Bo's eyes flashed blue. Dyson growled at her "You are not leaving me for **_her_**" He stepped closer to Lauren.

"Hey!" Kenzi cut in pushing Dyson away from Lauren "Back off dude"

Dyson growled at her. "You are **_my_** mate. **_Mine_**!" he shouted to Bo.

"Honestly Bo" Lauren was getting annoyed "Just go with your pet. He is wasting my time."

Bo didn't like that Lauren was willing to give up. She wanted to show Lauren that she could trust her again. That she would be there for her for whatever she needed even if that meant saving her new lover. She saw Dyson growl at Lauren and step closer to the blonde.

This time Tamsin intervened. "Listen wolf," she started "You will back away from the good doctor" Kenzi and Bo hated Tamsin referring to Lauren as the good doctor "or I will have to Valkyrie your ass again."

Dyson did not back down. Instead he swiped at Tamsin. She jumped away missing her ribcage by inches. He went to swipe again but was stopped in his tracks. His veins had popped out and his muscles were strained.

"Tamsin what are you doing?" Bo asked her eyes no longer blue.

"It's not me" Tamsin said looking over to the succubus

"Lauren" Kenzi said.

They all looked to Lauren, her eyes were as black as night. Wind had started to blow furiously through the Dal and Lauren was in the center of it. "**_Now mutt_**" Lauren's voice was angelic with a hint of demonic to it "**_I think it's time you were brought off of that alpha pedestal you so happily tower on_**."

"Lauren!" Bo shouted. She was terrified of what Lauren would do next.

Lauren just ignored her. "**_You are nothing_**." The wind was blowing even harder now. "**_I am becoming stronger. I will be great and you will still be nothing_**." Her voice was booming through the Dal.

"Lauren please" Bo was pleading with her to stop.

Lauren actually heard this "**_Now sleep mutt_**" she said to Dyson. He immediately dropped to the floor and was in a sleeping state.

Lauren's eyes changed back to blue. She was surprised at what she just did. She didn't even know how she did it. She wasn't even sure how to control it. _Hopefully I didn't just kill him_, she thought to herself. She then looked over to everyone else in the bar. "Let's go" she said walking towards the door. She stopped in front of Bo and said "You may want to be here when he wakes up. I'm not sure exactly what I just did to him." There wasn't an apologetic sense in her words.

"No" Bo answered "My place is with you."

As they walked outside all they could hear were police sirens. They saw they chaos that had ensued the streets in a matter of ten minutes. The street side store windows were busted open. Fires were being started in the middle of the streets. People were running around stealing from the shops. Some were fitting, others were just running. It was complete and total chaos.

"What the fuck?" Kenzi asked.

"Belial" Lauren answered "He is the cause for all chaos. The humans can sense how near he is and they can't control themselv-" she was cut off by Kenzi pushing her away.

Kenzi had seen a guy pull out a gun on Lauren. She pushed Lauren out the way and before anyone could react they all heard a loud bang.

"Kenzi!" Lauren called out to her little friend. Kenzi was on the floor holding her stomach. She was bleeding out a lot. There was so much blood for such a little girl. "No, no, no" Lauren dropped to the floor next to her. Bo followed her. Tamsin had tackled the man down, removing the gun from his grip.

"Bitch!" he called out before Tamsin hit him. "It should've been you" he said spitting out blood  
"Just a little message from Belial." He laughed as he finished.

The ground started to shake violently. The humans had thought it was an earthquake but Bo, Tamsin and Kenzi knew way better. They all looked over to Lauren. Her eyes were as black as night. The wind was blowing around her. This time her body was glowing gold. She looked beautiful, there was no question about that. She seemed heavenly. Bo went to say something to calm Lauren down but before she could Lauren's eyes filled with light. She opened her mouth and beam of light shot out of her mouth and eyes. The noise that came out of her sounded like a heavenly choir. The light consumed the circumference of the area surrounding the Dal for miles. It was warm and peaceful. It was the happiest Bo ever felt. She felt a tear shed from her eye but as soon as it started it had ended. The light absorbed back into Lauren's body. The chaos had immediately ended. The streets were completely clean. The man had been burned from the light. He had been covered in third degree burns. "No!" he said in agony. "How?"

Lauren looked down at him, her eyes still filled with light, and said in an angelic voice "**_I am the light. I am the life._**"

His body immediately burst into flames. The fire consumed his body until it was ash. Her eyes changed back to many different shades of blue. She immediately felt too weak to carry on but she couldn't let anyone notice. Lauren looked over to the three women she was with. Tamsin was standing beside her. Bo was helping Kenzi up. Kenzi did not have any evidence of a wound. Lauren wrapped her arms around the small women. She was never happier to see her. Kenzi immediately embraced Lauren in a tight hug. "You're amazing Lo," Kenzi whispered into her ear "Just amazing" a tear had fallen from her eye.

Lauren then looked over to Bo and Tamsin, then back to Kenzi. "Let's go kick the devil's ass."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 No Church in the Wild**

"What do you mean she isn't dead?" Belial's voice roared through the underworld.

"Your demon" Evony started "Has failed."

"Obviously" his annoyance was evident.

"And the human has come incredibly stronger." Evony continued

"I don't want to hear that" Belial cut her off before she could say any more. "We are the chosen we are the power. I am the evil. I am the lord of hell. She is nothing." His anger raged on.

"She is everything" Halo answered him. She was chained to a seat. Her spirit still wasn't broken. "She will destroy you brother." Her lips curled into a smile. She was visibly weaker. Yes the human energy was feeding her but the torture she endured was too much. Spiritually she was stronger than ever but physical she was fragile. She needed blood. She needed sex. She needed love. She needed Lauren.

Belial let out a booming laugh "I'd love to see her try." He looked down at Halo "Remember little sister the succubus will only keep my alive. And your human is still in love with her. We both know that." Halo did know that but she wouldn't admit it. He continued "She will never hurt the succubus. No, which will only play to my advantage."

"Touch Lauren and I will not hesitate to destroy you and anyone who comes in my way of getting to you." She looked over to Evony "**_Anyone_**." She repeated. A chill of fear inched up Evony's spine. She was never one who needed protection but in that moment she felt like a human that needed protection from her.

Belial struck his sister in the face. She didn't even seem fazed by the hit to her face she just looked up at him, her eyes looking heavenly, and smiled. "You will always be a fool brother."

"NO!" he shouted "**_I_** will be **_king_**. **_I_** will be the one and only **_God_**. There will only be **_me_**." Belial's eyes were even darker than usual.

Halo laughed at her brother's ignorance. "No **_you_** will be **_dead_**." She found him amusing. She suddenly felt a pull from outside the cave they were in. _No_, she thought to herself. _She is coming_. She was panicking. _Lauren, please stay away. Don't find me_. She pleaded in her head she hoped Lauren could sense the danger and not come to her aid but she knew Lauren would never leave her to suffer. Lauren was and always will be her savior. She was so utterly in love with Lauren and she would do anything to save her.

Lauren, Tamsin, Bo and Kenzi and reached the mouth of Mount Ball. They were greeted by a very pale, blonde haired, blue eyed woman who wore a ragged black gown. She saw the women approaching her and nodded to them. She then caught sight of Lauren. Her eyes widened and she immediately knelt down and bowed at Lauren's presence. The women all looked at each other in confusion.

"Trick sent me here to aid you" the pale woman said still knelt down "I had no idea I'd be in a presence of a sacred."

The other women still obviously confused "Dude" Kenzi said to Lauren "I think she is talking about you."

Lauren then bent over and lifted the pale women up gently. She did not like having to bend down to the ash when she was in his servitude and she definitely did not like it when anyone bowed down to her. "What's your name?" she asked her gently.

"I'm Yama, an angel of death, a grim." Yama answered.

"Angel of Death?" Bo asked "Isn't that kind of an oxymoron."

"No" Lauren answered for Yama "They keep the balance in the circle of life. They do not force death on someone. When it is someone's time they take them peacefully." Lauren had the feeling that Yama wasn't just here to aid them.

"I am at your service" she went to bow again but Lauren stopped her.

"Thank you" Lauren said

"I am honored to serve a sacred." Yama answered

"Okay what's with the sacred business?" Kenzi asked but Yama just kept quiet.

She just looked at Lauren. She realized she knew more about Lauren than Lauren knew about herself. She wasn't going to divulge too much information. "We must enter the underworld and quickly." Yama said to the women.

"I've been dying to visit hell." Tamsin muttered to herself. They were all filled with fear and anxiety.

Yama led them into a small entrance into the Mountain. It was incredibly dark. The only light they had were the flashlights that they thought to bring. They felt shivers going up there spine. They heard noises; they thought someone was calling their names.

"Do not be fooled by the voices and the visions you will see down here." Yama warned the girls as they entered deeper into hell. "They are not real. They are only here to drive you to insanity, to try and keep you down here. Do not be fooled."

As soon as Yama stopped Bo heard her name being called. "_Bo_" she heard it softly. She turned to where she thought she heard the voice coming from. "Did you guys" she started but was cut off by her name being called again. "Bo" she turned away from the women. She was surprised at who she saw. She saw Kyle. The boy's life she took so long ago. He was standing there the way he was killed. He was shirtless with his jeans on. He looked so young. "Kyle" she said to herself "How?"

"You killed me Bo remember?" Kyle answered her. "You killed me Bo. You left me all alone."

Bo started to cry "No I didn't mean to."

Kyle started to speak again only he didn't sound like Kyle he sounded like Bo's adopted mom "You're a monster. A **_monster_**."

Bo started to sob uncontrollably "I'm a monster." She repeated over and over again

Bo walked closer to him but she felt a hand grab hers. She turned to Lauren "No" she said to Bo. "You are not a monster." Lauren was holding Bo's face, her heart ached when hearing Bo call herself a monster "You are beautiful and full of love. You are not a monster."

Bo nodded to her_. He isn't real_, she thought to herself, _he is gone, because I killed him_. The grief overwhelmed her but she could feel Lauren's hand tighten around her own. This slight touch was enough to get her out of the hell she put herself through. "Let's go" she said avoiding everyone else's eyes.

They started walking deeper in to hell. They fear and hate becoming overwhelming. Kenzi was still shaken up from just being shot. "Kenzi!" she heard a man shout her name throughout the cave. She stopped dead in her tracks causing the other women to look back at her. "No" she whispered. She turned slowly to where she heard her name being shouted.

And then she saw him. The man she had been running away from. The man that made her life a living hell. It would make sense that she would see him again in hell. "Dad" she whispered.

"You stupid little bitch!" he shouted "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" his voice frightened her. "I swear to God once I get my hands on you, you're going to regret leaving me girl!"

"No!" Kenzi shouted. She was shaking with fear. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "No!" he was coming right at her, running as fast as he could. She turned to run from him but was caught in Bo's arms.

"It's ok Kenz" Bo's voice was soothing. She was rubbing her friends back. "He will never hurt you again." And with those words Kenzi couldn't hear her father shouting her name anymore.

She was in Bo's tight embrace and she never felt safer "Thank you" she whispered through tears. Lauren went over to them. It hurt her to see how frightened Kenzi was. She wanted to kill Kenzi's father for causing her so much pain.

"We must keep going ladies." Yama said. They all obeyed. They could feel the death surrounding them. It was saddening. So many lost souls were stuck there. They just wanted to make sure they wouldn't join the souls.

"Lauren" Lauren heard the sweet whisper of her name. She was filled with joy. It sounded like Halo, she thought she finally found her. "Halo" she called out. She turned and there was no Halo there. She looked confused. "Lauren" she heard again. She turned to see Nadia standing right beside her. She looked stunning. Her long black hair was still in ponytail. Her eyes were filled with longing. Lauren scanned her lost lover. She couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She reached out to touch Nadia's face.

"Lauren?" Bo called over to Lauren but Lauren didn't hear her.

Lauren couldn't believe her eyes. She was so happy to see Nadia. She then scanned her body. She saw the knife wound and blood stain in Nadia's stomach. "Bo" she whispered.

"Lauren I'm right here." Bo called out to her "Who do you see?"

But Lauren didn't answer her. She filled with rage as she remembered what Bo did to Nadia. Bo stabbed Nadia and then left her to die. The blood stain was left in Lauren's apartment for months. She couldn't scrub it out. She was alone and devastated after Nadia's death, but then she remembered it was Bo she went to for comfort. Bo was the one that held her in her arms. "Bo" she said again.

She felt a hand holding hers. She turned away from Nadia to see Bo standing right beside her. She then turned back to Nadia "I'm so sorry" she said as she stepped away from her "I'm so sorry you were caught in this. You were so innocent. I will never forget you. I will always love you." Nadia was gone. Lauren's heart ached. She grabbed Bo's hand tight "Thank you." Was all she said to Bo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Dance with the Devil**

Halo could feel Lauren's presence becoming closer. The closer Lauren was the stronger Halo felt. She couldn't let Belial know Lauren or Bo was near. She had to free herself from her bonds. She had to stop Lauren and Bo from showing themselves to Belial. She had to kill Belial or die trying.

The deeper into hell the women got the more they could feel themselves change. Lauren could feel the life leaving her with every step she took. She felt the pull to Halo becoming stronger, she wouldn't stop no matter the fact that she was dying. Bo could feel her succubus raging inside of her. It was clawing to get out. Bo was fighting with herself with every step she took. She wouldn't let her succubus take over. She wouldn't let herself hurt her friends and she definitely wouldn't let herself disappoint Lauren. Kenzi could feel the fear growing inside of her. She was never one to really get scared. She faced fae every day of her life for the past three years, but this was different. She knew there was a slight chance she'd get out this alive but she wouldn't let Lauren die alone. She could see Lauren becoming weaker throughout the days but she knew Lauren wouldn't let anyone see it or let alone admit to feeling like death. She had to help Lauren. she wouldn't let her down. Tamsin was overcome with the sense of death. Valkyries were all too familiar with death but this was a place for lost souls, not warriors. She was use to taking the souls of warriors to Valhalla where they would train for the ultimate end. Those souls were prosperous and brave. The souls that surrounded her were full of fear. The sense of fear from the dead and the living was too much but she couldn't stop now. She needed to do this, for Lauren.

The pull between Halo and Lauren became stronger than ever, making Halo stronger and Lauren that much closer to death. The women had reached a wall of fire.

"The other side is the throne room." Yama said pointing to the wall of fire. "There you will find what you are looking for." Right as she finished speaking they were ambushed by demons. Some resembling men, others resembling monsters. Bo could feel her succubus urge to kill bursting out and she let it. Her eyes flashed blue. Her body started to glow. She extended her arms and at once she sucked the chi out of the demons. Lauren noticed the succubus come out of Bo, she used this to her advantage. Lauren's eyes became as black as night. She started fighting off the rest of the demons Bo couldn't get to. Tamsin was at her side.

Kenzi tried to help but Yama held her back. "No miss," Yama said to Kenzi "It is not your time."

"What are you talking about?" Kenzi was struggling to free herself from Yama's arms "I need to help them. They are my friends, they are my family."

"No" Yama tightened her grip around Kenzi "Your time to help will come, this isn't it. Please just listen to me."

The women fighting the demons had made an enormous amount of noise and with every demon they killed a whole in the wall of fire would explode open. Halo could see the women fighting. "No" she said to herself. Belial caught a glimpse of them and smiled to himself. Bo's succubus power wasn't only helping them but also him. She was a product of him. The stronger she was the stronger he was. His eyes were blacker than ever. Halo's eyes were bluer than ever. Lauren was fighting on strengthening Halo even more. Halo broke free of the bonds. She stared her brother down.

"**_Your reign is over brother_**." She said in an angelic voice. Her eyes were heavenly.

Belial roared with laughter. "**_No sister it just started_**." With that the blackest, darkest, longest wings ripped out of his back. Belial flexed his muscles. He seemed more powerful than ever.

Halo smiled to herself. The marking of wings on her back started to glow and move under her skin. Her body started to glow as well. Her clothes started to shed until she was left with cloth covering her breast and around her hips. Her wings finally ripped out of her skin. They were white, pure and as long as Belial's.

"**_If that's how you want to play it_**" Halo started starring down her brother with those heavenly eyes "**_then bring it on brother_**."

Belial was surrounded by black flying particles, they were buzzing in circles surrounding him. Halo reacted by surrounding herself with a swirl of light. The angels both light and dark began fighting. They were extremely fast. Fists were flying every second. Some were ducked or block others met their target. They were brutally beating each other neither willing to give up. Neither getting any weaker.

By this time the women had broken through the wall of fire, killing all the demons they encountered. They watched the angels' battle between each other. Lauren moved to help Halo but was stopped in her tracks. Halo wouldn't let her come any closer. Belial noticed the women's appearance and jumped away from Halo. The women were amerced in the angels' appearance. They both seemed like holy creatures. He both looked like the angels one would see on TV. Halo was obviously the light and Belial obviously the devil.

Bo's succubus was stronger than ever. She could feel the dark coming out of her. Lauren was weaker than ever, her Addonexus was killing her. Lauren was struggling to hold herself up. Halo noticing this quickly ran to her side. "Baby." Halo said to Lauren. "I got you."

Halo had beaten Belial pretty badly. His skin was stained with blood. He was holding his side. His eyes met Halo and Lauren. Then he saw Bo's eyes still blue and her body glowing. Their eyes met. She knew she was looking at the devil but she couldn't help but notice a familiarity in him. "Come" Belial said to Bo as he waved his hand out to her. Bo obeyed.

Halo saw this "Bo no!" she shouted over to her "Don't!" But Bo wouldn't listen. Lauren was becoming even weaker. Halo couldn't leave her side. Lauren's eyes started to fill with tears. The pain inside of her was excruciating. "It's ok baby," Halo said to her "I'm right here."

Bo reached Belial who was lifting himself from the ground "That's it girl" he said reaching out to Bo "Come to daddy." The smirk on his face was one that suited the devil.

"What?" Bo asked him.

"Bo!" Halo shouted holding Lauren up "Don't listen to him!"

"Do you hear that my child?" Belial asked Bo now holding her hand "She doesn't want you to know your origins." Bo's eyes were still flashing blue. The touch of the man had made her stronger. He was benefiting from her strength.

"Is this true?" she asked Belial "You're my father?"

He nodded. "Then The Morrigan is my sister?" she asked him.

"Half-sister" Evony answered standing idly by.

"Listen child" Belial started holding their hands up to his chest "You are powerful, you are great. Why let anyone take from you what is yours?" He pointed towards Halo who was still helping Lauren.

"No, Bo" Halo shouted "Don't listen to a word he says."

"I am your father" Belial's voice was soothing "I would never deceive you."

"He's the fucking devil" Halo said "Of course he'll lie to you."

Belial growled over to Halo. Halo hissed at him. Bo didn't know who to believe. Halo was an angel for god sake, why would she lie? Then again she could feel this powerful connection to Belial. He was her father. It scared her. Does that make her evil? Does that mean she really is a monster?

Belial could see the confliction running through Bo's mind. He couldn't let Bo turn on him. "Halo took from you the only thing you wanted." They were both looking over to Halo and Lauren. Lauren wasn't going to last any longer. Halo was cradling her close to her body. Tears were streaming down the angel's face.

Lauren looked up to Halo. She could see the guilt and devastation in her eyes. "It's ok baby" she whispered to Halo. "It's ok" she repeated.

Halo burst into sobs. She gently kissed Lauren on the forehead. Lauren closed her eyes at the contact. Bo could see the affection they had for each other. It drove her mad.

Belial noticed the jealousy spike in Bo. "You see?" He asked Bo. "They are falling in love with each other. Lauren was **_your_** lover. Lauren was y**_ours_** to claim. It was supposed to be **_your_** happily ever after. Halo took that from you. Lauren doesn't want you anymore." Bo's anger spiked. Belial continued. "Lauren won't even make it past the hour."

"No" Bo gasped to herself

"Halo is killing her." He was whispering into Bo's ears. "Halo has taken everything away from you. Its only right that you take her life."

Bo's succubus had taken over her mind and body. "**_You dare take what is mine_**." Bo's voice was booming through the underworld.

Halo looked up to see Bo's eyes flashing blue and her body glowing. She gently placed Lauren on the ground and slowly stood up. "Lauren is dying" she said calmly. "We have to help her."

"**_You've done enough helping_**" Bo's voice became even louder. "**_You're the reason she is dying. Now it's your turn to die_**."

Belial's influence had taken over Bo. His evil nature was too much for her to handle. Yes she was both good and evil but being in hell and this close to the face of evil was too much to control. Halo saw that Bo wouldn't back down. She extended her wings, her eyes matched Bo's. They started to walk towards each other but heard a voice.

"Bo" Lauren's voice was meek. "Stop this" she was pleading with Bo. She slowly lifted herself up and walked to Halo's side. "Please Bo. For me, stop this."

Bo saw the two of them together and it drove her crazy. She roared and a blue light came shooting out of her mouth, hitting Halo and knocking her off of her feet. Lauren ran to Halo's side.

"Bo!" Kenzi shouted over to her friend "Hey Bobo it's me" she said getting the succubus' attention "Your real sister. This isn't you." She was stepping closer to Bo. "This was never you. You were never dark. When I see you all I ever see is good. You are filled with love. You help those you don't know. You risk your life helping those that don't give a shit about you, and you know why?"

Bo shook her head. "Because you're that fucking good. You're that much of an angel yourself." Kenzi was now grabbing on to Bo's arms. Bo's eyes were turning back to brown. They were filling up with tears.

"Kenzi?" she said through tears "I'm so sorry."

"No!" Belial roared. He extended his wings. He pounced at Kenzi but Bo through Kenzi away from them causing Belial to through himself into Bo.

"You stupid bitch." He said now on top of Bo who was struggling to get out from under him. "Why couldn't you be like your sister?"

"I'm not dark. I've never been." She said as she struggled. "I will never be her or you." She had overpowered Belial. She was now on top of him.

Evony heard her father finally praise her. She was overcome with a sense of pride. She instantly became more powerful. She saw Halo and Lauren and ran over to attack them. Kenzi slid her feet under Evony and tripped her. Tamsin pounced and jumped on top of Evony. "Stupid girls" she said to Tamsin and Evony "I am all that is dark. You can't stop me" and with that she threw Tamsin off of her. Tamsin flew five feet into the air and hit the ground hard. Kenzi ran over to Tamsin. Yama was watching everything unfold. Kenzi was helping Tamsin. Belial and Bo were struggling to overpower each other. Evony was walking over to Halo and Lauren. Yama had a purpose to be there, she was only waiting for when she would be needed.

Evony had made it over to Halo and Lauren. She caught Lauren by surprise and threw her away from Halo. She grabbed the weaken Halo by the throat and lifted her into the air. Evony's hand began to glow. "You will melt in my hands" she whispered to her aunt "My face will be the last you'll ever see." She was overcome with power and hatred. Halo's neck started to burn from Evony's contact. Whatever Bo did really did weaken her. She couldn't free herself from Evony's grip.

"He will never love you like I do." Halo struggled to say to Evony.

"I don't need love. I never did." Evony's voice was completely dark. She was hurting her aunt, the woman that raised her and she was never happier.

She had felt the power in her flowing but instantly she felt it stop. She involuntarily let go of Halo, dropping her to the ground. Her veins had popped out and her muscles were strained.

"Lauren" Halo coughed out.

Lauren's eyes were as black as night. Her body was glowing gold. She walked over to face Evony. Evony's expression was filled with pain and fear. Lauren smiled at her face. "**_Stupid girl_**." Her voice was booming through hell. "You will never know power. You will never know love." Lauren was now inches away from Evony's face. "**_You will melt before me. My face will be the last you ever see_**." Instantly Evony's body started to boil. She was using her powers on herself. She was melting slowly.

"Lauren, No!" Halo shouted. Evony was her niece, she still loved her. She didn't want to see her death before her very eyes.

But Lauren was fixated on watching Evony melt away. Her eyes never left the struggling Leanan Sidhe. She watched every second of her death.

Belial felt a sting of pain overcoming his body. His body was weakened. He managed to through Bo off of him and ran towards Lauren.

Lauren was now helping Halo up. They didn't notice the devil coming towards them. They just smiled at each other. They were finally with each other. Halo gently touched Lauren's face. Lauren leaned into her hand. Then Halo noticed a white blade sticking out of Lauren's body. Lauren looked down at the blade.

"My voice will be the last you ever hear." Belial whispered into her ear. He retracted his bone out of her body. She fell to the ground.

* * *

Thank you all for your support and reviews I appreciate all of them. To sergeik I always look forward to your comments long with everyone else's.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 She is Love**

_**"No!"**_ Halo shouted as she held Lauren's body close to hers. Kenzi and Tamsin ran to Lauren. Lauren was shedding many tears. Kenzi was sobbing over her friend's body and so was Tamsin. Lauren never let her pain show, but it was all too much now. She was being cradled by Halo while she held onto her stomach. There was too much blood. The pain was excruciating. She thought the pain would last forever. She didn't think there would be an end to her suffering. Yama joined them. Halo looked up and finally noticed the angel of death. "Yama" she whispered "No, you can't" she was sobbing. She couldn't let Yama take her.

"It was my purpose all along" Yama said looking to Halo "I'm sorry sacred." She then leaned closer to Lauren's face. Lauren just looked up at her with those heavenly but pained filled eyes. "This will end all your suffering." Yama whispered into Lauren's mouth. Lauren just nodded. Yama then placed a gentle kiss onto Lauren's lips.

_**"No!"** _Halo's scream was blood curdling. Tamsin and Kenzi had to hold her back. They didn't want to see Lauren go but they understood why Yama had been there all along. Halo was struggling to be free of their grip but it was too late Lauren was gone. Yama was gone with her. All that lay next to her was a lifeless blood stained body.

Demons started to surround them. They saw Tamsin, Kenzi and Halo and decided to attack them. One of them threw a fireball towards Halo who was still holding Lauren's body and wasn't paying any mind to the attack. Tamsin threw herself in front of them. It grazed her arm but did no real damage. As Tamsin landed on the ground Halo finally looked up. Her eyes were black. Her wings had extended again. Hell started to shake.

"**_Cover yourselves_**" she said to Tamsin and Kenzi. They immediately obeyed and hid behind a huge rock.

Halo swiftly extended her arms. Lightening started flashing all around her. The demons started to pounce at her but before they could even touch her she shocked them with lightening coming from her fingertips. The ones that looked like men started to look like monsters. The ones that looked like monsters burnt to the crisp. She would kill every single one in sight. The lightening was now more furious than before.

"Lauren!" Bo shouted. Her eyes flashed blue. Her body started glowing. "**_How dare you take what is mine_**?" her voice was booming but this time it was filled with pain and sorrow. "**_How dare you take Lauren away from me?_**" Tears were rolling down her face

Belial was weakened but still very strong. "**_You pick a human over your father?_**" he said his voice just as loud as hers "**_Then you pick death over life_**." He lunged at Bo but before he reached her she started to suck the chi out of him.

His chi was both powerful but poisonous. The more she took the more it killed her but she was also killing him. He took the only person she ever truly loved away from her. He took away her chances of ever making amends with Lauren. He took away her chances of ever having a happily ever after with Lauren. She wouldn't stop sucking the chi out of him until he was dead even if it meant she was killing herself.

His chi was pure evil. Not even her succubus wanted a part of this. But she couldn't stop. He had killed Lauren. He was the reason Lauren's lifeless bloody corpse laid on the ground next to her. Tears started streaming down her face. He took away the one amazing thing in her life. Lauren was love. Lauren was the first person she every truly fell in love with. Yeah, she loved Dyson but it was no comparison to the way she felt about Lauren. Bo and Lauren were supposed to have the white picket fence and the kids and even the dog. Now she didn't even have the chance to make it up to Lauren, all because Belial took her away all too soon. All she wanted was to be with Lauren. _If this kills me then please God bring me to her_, she pleaded to the heavens. She wasn't sure if anyone was listening but it was worth a shot.

Belial's body started to become visibly weaker but so did Bo's. She was literally sucking the life out of them. He was struggling to get free but he couldn't free himself from his daughter's hold. This was one of the only times he felt fear come over him. Bo making the devil shake in hell

Halo was fighting off the demons and Bo was fighting off the devil. The ground was violently shaking. Halo's anger had gotten the best of her. She could feel herself suddenly becoming weaker. The life was visibly leaving her she couldn't fight the demons off herself. She finally looked over to see Bo killing Belial and herself. "**_Bo_**" Halo called out to her but she wouldn't break her contact with Belial.

"**_Bo_**" Halo shouted again her voice roaring through the underworld. It still wasn't enough for Bo to look over. Halo couldn't let Bo die, not like this. She sped over to the succubus and pulled her away from Belial. Bo angrily growled and grabbed the angel by the throat. Belial had fallen to the ground, unmistakably weaker. "It's ok Bo" Halo struggled to say. Bo's eyes flashed back to brown. "It's me, Bo" Halo continued. "It's ok"

Bo started to sob uncontrollably "No it's not ok." Bo looked up at Halo who was also crying. "She was supposed to have it all. She deserved it all. She never got the chance. She is gone." Bo whispered through sobs.

Yes she had effectively weakened her father but at the same time she made Halo vulnerable and she was close to death. "Let me heal you Bo." Halo said now holding up the weaken succubus.

"No" Bo was shaking Halo off of her. "Let me die" her sadness was overcoming her. Halo could sense how melancholic the succubus was. "Let me see her again."

Belial was now on the ground. He was weak there was no doubt about that. But he looked over and could see the sorrow overcoming the angel and the succubus. He could see how vulnerable they were. He saw how his daughter had given up. He saw how heartbroken Halo was. He could see how broken they were and he wanted to take advantage of that. He wanted the two dead. He lifted himself off of the ground. Black particles started buzzing around him. He roared as he sped over to the two women, his flesh and blood. He was incredibly fast.

Bo had her back to him but Halo saw Belial coming towards her with his bone protruding from the back of his hand. "No" Halo gasped as she pushed Bo away. She was effective in getting Bo out of the way but she wasn't fast enough to get herself out of the way.

"Halo!" Bo shouted over to her, but it was too late.

Belial had stabbed through her stomach. She leaned into the blade and was startled at the pain. He brought her closer to him.

"Stupid, little sister" he said into her ear "We could've been great. We could've world the heavens, hell and earth. Why little sister? **_Why?_**"

"I will never be you brother" Halo whispered through the pain. "I will never give up on the living." A smile started to form on her lips. "I will never give up on love."

He growled at her then retracted his bone back into his body. Halo fell to her knees. At the same time so did Belial. His pained expression matched Halo's. In hurting her, he hurt himself.

"Who's the stupid one now big brother?" Halo managed to get out as she had a weak smile on her face. She was holding on to her stomach. Belial was also holding his stomach in pain. He looked at his sister as he roared in pain.

Bo ran over to Halo. Tamsin and Kenzi had made their war over as well. Tamsin grabbed Bo's arm gently. "Come one Bo, let's get out of here." The demons were coming for them again. Tamsin knew they couldn't defeat them all by their selves.

Bo didn't even look up to the Valkyrie "I'm not leaving her here." Bo couldn't let the angel die alone.

"Bo you need to get your strength" Kenzi said to Bo. "Take from me"

"Take from me" Tamsin also said to Bo.

"No" Bo refused "If I get stronger so will **_he_**" she said pointing to her father.

Demons started to attack. Tamsin was fighting her heart out. Kenzi was right behind her. They were ferocious together. But the demons were coming in too fast. Kenzi and Tamsin were amazing at fighting off the demons there was no doubt about that. Tamsin had shown battle skills only a Valkyrie would know and Kenzi was showing skills only Kenzi would know, but it was all too much. The demons were coming too fast. Soon enough they would be lying on the ground next to Lauren.

Halo was close to death. Bo was very weak. Belial was bleeding out. They were all slowly dying. Belial was full of anger and hate. Halo was full of pain for her brother but love for her now dead lover. Bo was full of sorrow for loosing Lauren but all she could think about is how much she loved Lauren. Lauren was and always will be her forever. Bo looked over at Halo and gently held onto her hand. "I'm right here" she whispered over to her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Breathe Again**

Bo closed her eyes. She could hear her heart beat slowing down. She felt her pulse weakening. She could hear all the chaos surrounding her but she has never felt more at peace. She could see Lauren in the dark. Lauren was her light. Lauren was the reason for her life. Now that Lauren was gone she didn't want to live on without her.

"Lauren" she whispered to herself "I'll see you soon." She then felt warmth overcoming her. She opened her eyes. Halo's body was glowing. So was her own. Halo looked over to Bo the both of them confused. Belial was glowing as well. The gold overcame their bodies. The looked over to see Lauren's body glowing gold and convulsing. Halo reached over to Lauren. As soon as she touched her a bright blinding white light engulfed the dark underworld. It was warm and calming. The demons were being destroyed. Belial was screaming in pain. The light was burning him. The very light destroying him was strengthening Bo and Halo. The light was blinding. Halo's gold was being poured into Lauren. _You will be great, take what is mine and move on,_ Halo spoke thoughts to Lauren. They couldn't make anything out. They then suddenly saw a figure walking through the light. It was a tall figure resembling one of a woman. The woman walked closer to them. As she walked closer the light dimmed. When they finally weren't blinded by the light they could finally make out who it was.

"Lauren?" Bo asked out loud. She jumped to her feet. She felt stronger than ever.

Bo couldn't tear her eyes off of Lauren, but she noticed Lauren was scanning the premises. She was obviously looking for someone. Bo finally followed Lauren's eyes.

She finally saw Halo laying on the floor. Yama had come back and was right next to Halo. She seemed physically drained. Lauren ran over to her and crouched down by her side. Halo looked up at her and smiled. Her body was shivering, her lips were dry. "You are going to be great." she whisperd out to Lauren. "Don't let anyone take the life or the love away from you."

Lauren looked up to Yama "Please don't take her." she was pleading with Yama.

"I'm very sorry my Sacred." Yama answered. Lauren was a little confused.

She looked down to Halo. "It's ok baby." Halo said to Lauren. "It's how it's supposed to be."

Halo was becoming visibly weaker as she spoke. "No," Lauren began. "Please. Don't go. I need you here, with me." A tear fell from Lauren's eye.

Halo reached up and wiped the tear from her eye. "I won't be far." Halo started "And this isn't goodbye."

"Then what is it?" Lauren asked through her tears.

"Until next time." After Halo answered Yama bent over to her.

"This will end your suffering Sacred." Yama whispered into Halo's mouth. She placed a gentle kiss on to Halo's lips. Halo and Yama were then consumed by a bright white light. Within a moment they were gone.

Lauren sat there until Halo was completely gone. Bo came to her side and placed her hand gently on Lauren's shoulder

Lauren turned over to Bo and gently touched her face. Bo leaned into her hand. Tears were streaming down her face.

Bo touched Lauren's face. She had to make sure she was real. Her skin was so soft. Her body felt warm. "Lauren" she said through tears "You're here."

Lauren smiled "I've never left." She was then tackled to the floor by a small figure.

"Don't ever do that to me" Kenzi said who was now on top of her, struggling to hold back her tears. "You hear me? Don't ever do that to me again."

Lauren smiled at the girl. "Never" she answered her. Kenzi climbed off of Lauren. Then helped her up. Kenzi wrapped her arms tightly around Lauren. She never wanted to let go. She didn't want to give Lauren the chance of leaving her again. They finally parted from their tght embrace.

Tamsin came over to them and swiftly wrapped her arms around Lauren. "Seriously doc" she whispered into Lauren's ear "Don't ever scare me again."

She pulled away from Lauren who then smiled at her and said "A mighty Valkyrie scared?" she joked. Tamsin playfully punched her in the arm.

"Where'd you go?" Kenzi asked her. Lauren just looked up. Kenzi followed her eyes "No shit!" Kenzi exclaimed. "So you're like an angel?"

"Something like that" Lauren said as she had a small smirk on her mouth.

"Where is Belial?" Bo asked

"I don't know." Lauren said as she faced Bo. "But he will be back, for you."

"And you." Bo said to Lauren. Lauren nodded. "I'm not leaving your side." Bo said as she placed her hand gently on to Lauren's cheek. Lauren leaned into her hand. "I am never leaving you again. It's me and you." Bo reassured Lauren. Bo looked into Lauren's heavenly eyes and found herself again. Lauren **_is_** her forever. She leaned closer to Lauren and placed a soft needy kiss onto Lauren's lips. It was a short kiss but it said everything she was feeling.

"Mmm Hmm" Kenzi cleared her throat to make her presence noticed. "Uhh and us." Kenzi said as her and Tamsin walked over to the two women.

They had made their way out of hell and back to earth. They took in their surroundings. It seemed like an eternity since they've seen earth. "I am never taking trees for granted." Kenzi said as she took in the beautiful landscape before her.

"Ok there tree hugger." Bo joked. The women were laughing they all felt overcome with joy. They had defeated Satan for the time being. They had made it back to Tamsin's truck. Tamsin's phone started to ring.

"It's probably the precinct." she said as she stepped away from the women piling into her truck.

"Yes." It wasn't a question. Her voice was stern and serious.

"We have her." The man's voice said over the phone. "She is safe...for now."

Tamsin's eyes grew wide and she started to feel fear overcome her. "She is your charge. You need to get here as soon as possible."

Tamsin was more than afraid now. "I understand." she said then hung up the phone.

"Was that the wolf?" Kenzi asked. "Did he finally regain consciousness?"

Tamsin put on a fake smile. "I just gotta get over to the precinct." she said to Kenzi. "Why don't I just drop you ladies off at the clubhouse?"

It was dark and cold. Everything was covered in darkness. Belail was weakened. He could feel that his body was badly burnt. He could feel his bones involuntarily protruding through his skin. He had no idea where he was. He knew he wasn't in the comfort of his hell. He also knew he wasn't in heaven. It looked like he was in a dungeon. He tried to lift himself up but was too weak. He heard footsteps coming closer to him.

He noticed a man's figure but he couldn't make out who or what the man was.

"Who are you?" Belial shouted with all the strength he had in him. _Who dares to imprison the dark lord?_ He thought to himself.

The man just chuckled. Belial became angry at the sound of this man's laughter. "What do you want?" Belial was outraged.

"Soon enough you will be stronger." The man's voice said to him "And we will rule all worlds together."

Tbc...

* * *

So this is the end of Part 1 of What's Done in the Dark. I didn't intend on it being multiple parts or even mulitple chapters but it took a life of it's own. I'd like to Thank everyone for reading and reviewing. Your comments and support really did help me through the story. I have many ideas and will be continuing What's Done in the Dark along with some one shots. You guys are amazing I hope I didn't disappoint.

Thank You

Kblanx


End file.
